Legalmente suya Fairy Tail
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: Levy Mcgarden está enamorada de su vecino y amigo, Gajeel Redfox, pero cuando él preparó un contrato de matrimonio entre ellos, ella creyó que solo se trataba de una broma, hasta que él apareció nuevamente en su vida años después... Incluye Lemons,
1. Prólogo

**Bien aquí esta la adaptación de la novela, "legally mine" de Kate Hoffmann, em debo aclarar que yo estoy siguiendo la versión de Serenity Rose Kou ya, pero con los personajes de fairy tail que la historia se basara principalmente por Levy y Gajeel.**

 **Bien como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptacion jejeje.**

 **Bien como siempre ¡QUE SE HABRÁ EL TELÓN!:**

 **.**

 **}**

 **.**

 _ **"Legalmente suya"**_

 **}**

 **.**

 **}**

 **.**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 **}**

 **.**

 **}**

 **.**

 **}**

 **Rose-Black-1503**

 **.**

 **}**

 **.**

 **}**

 **.**

 **}**

Los acordé de una balada de Celine Dion resonaban en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Levy Mcgarden emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando en la canción que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto. Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo... había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas con hielo se enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas se afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba el día más romántico a mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesiona de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando con su favorita: Desayuno con Diamantes.

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. La pobre experiencia que había tenido su vida en ese campo había resultado decepcionante. El amor real era incomodo, agotador y a veces aburrido. Sus fantasías eran mucho mejor. Y un día de San Valentín solo resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, a pasar un montón de nervios y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir.

Además, ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar una chica como ella? En el instituto había sido la empollona que nunca tenía novia y se pasaba su tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social había consistido en asistir a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o cita con la ortodoncista. Así había conseguido una beca completa para la Universidad de Tokio, donde decidió estudiar Botánica. Pero desde entonces había cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato de los dientes. Y aunque había tenido algunas citas, no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños

Levy tomó su diario y se tensó en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero.

-Otro día de San Valentín sin un hombre- murmuró, mientras escribía-. Procuro mantenerme optimista; sencillamente no había encontrado todavía al hombre ideal, pero está en alguna parte y tengo que tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre él, como encontró Paul a Holly.

Aunque sí que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo. Como el Paul de Desayuno de Diamantes. En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero eso era un detalle insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto no la había mirado como miraba Paul a Holly, con lujuria en los ojos.

Levy movió la cabeza y cerró el diario, que dejó en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que, en ese momento, Gajeel Redfox, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con muchas de sus amigas

Levy sabía que había preparado algo grande porque le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su florista favorita y le había dado una lista de flores ideales para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había dado un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a elegir la corbata más apropiada.

-Buena chica- musitó para sí.

Gajeel y ella eran amigos desde que él se mudó allí el año anterior. Se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayó por el techo de él, que se ofreció ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella lo invitó a galletas caseras y un vaso de leche que sellaron su amistad.

Levy no tardó en comenzar en fantasear con él, y tardó menos aún en comprender que jamás se enamoraría de una chica como ella. A Gajeel le gustaban las morenas altas de sonrisas resplandecientes y cuerpo más hecho para la lencería fina que para los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran seguras de sí mismas y sofisticadas y tenían aspecto de saber cómo complacer a un hombre. Levy era bajita y tenía un extraño pelo de color azul, con un cuerpo que parecía más masculino que exuberante y mucha timidez. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran sus galletas de chocolates caseras.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Lucy Heartfilia, su mejor amiga, que llevaba una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

-Tienes que ayudarme- dijo-. No me decido entre el negro y el rojo. Creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande como Montana y el negro enseña demasiado escote. Y necesito un abrigo decente. Una chaqueta quedaría fatal -miró a su alrededor- ¿Esperas compañía?

Levy forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis plantas, Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

Lucy soltó un gemido.

-¡oh, no! ¡Desayuno de Diamantes otra vez! ¿Cuántas veces puede ver esa película?

-Incontables- repuso Levy-. Es la película más romántica del mundo.

-¿Por qué no sale con Natsu y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberemos demasiado champán y te sentirás una mujer nueva.

-Esta es vuestra tercera cita y no creo que a Natsu le haga mucha gracia que vaya yo- Levy abrió la bolsa de la ropa y examinó los dos vestidos-. Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes por el trasero. Te presto mi abrigo de cachemira negro y elige un collar de mi joyero.

Lucy le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya.

Entró en el dormitorio y Levy volvió al sofá. Su amiga no parecía tener problemas para conseguir citas y había intentado ayudarla varias veces, pero Levy opina que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por sí mismas... y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Está bien- Lucy volvió corriendo del dormitorio-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El compañero de cuarto de Natsu no hace nada esta noche, podemos salir los cuatro. Es muy simpático.

-Otro día- repuso Levy.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de biología celular.

Cuando Levy se quedó sola, suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que hacer algo para salir y conocer más chicos. Podía ir con Lucy a alguno de los muchos bares cercanos al campus o podía a apuntarse a actividades extra escolares, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos científicos empollones.

-¿Ves? Esto ya se empieza a animar-dijo en voz alta. Buscó el mando a distancia-. Tienes un plan.

Acaban de pasar los títulos primeros cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Levy saltó del sofá.

-¿Qué has olvidado?-preguntó.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Lucy y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Gajeel Redfox.

Vestía un traje, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba un aire de recién levantado. Saco con un gesto elegante un ramo de rosas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona- dijo Gajeel- Interrumpo algo

-No, no, no pasa nada -ella tomó las flores y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Noto entonces que olía a Whisky y que se tambaleaba un poco-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien -gruñó él. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Levantó la botella casi vacía que llevaba en la otra mano-. Casi se me ha acabado el Whisky y aún no estoy borracho. ¿Tienes alguna botella?

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. Sabe bien con el chocolate caliente y a veces cuando no puedo dormir...

-Trae el licor- gritó él levantando los brazos-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de la mente femenina -tomó otro trago de Whisky-. Tú eres mujer, ¿no?

Levy se sentó a su lado.

-Sí- repuso, aunque no le sorprendiera que tuviera que preguntarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el departamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, el sofá lleno de cojines bordados y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella sí se había fijado en él... en la luz de sus ojos cuando algo lo divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de sus manos. Gajeel Redfox había sido el protagonista de sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas manos hermosas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Minerva?

-He ido a buscarla para cenar y me he encontrado con una nota pegada en la puerta. Ha conocido a un doctor y tenía miedo de decírmelo y estropearme el día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas?

Ayer estábamos juntos y hoy hemos terminado.

-Los siento -mintió Levy

-No tanto como yo -él frunció el ceño-. Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tirado -estiro los brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozó la nuca de ella al hacerlo. Y no sabía lo que se sentía.

Levy acercó las rozas a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conocido a Minerva y le parecía egoísta y muy obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estás mejor sin ella.

-Eso seguro.

Levy miró su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal está en alguna parte, Gajeel. Solo tienes que encontrarla. Puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

-Minerva era ideal.

-No es cierto. Porque no te quería tanto como yo...- Levy tragó saliva-. Como yo creo que merecen que te quieran.

Gajeel abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Eres un encanto. Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor.

Lo dijo como si se le acababa de ocurrir, y ella se ruborizó y bajo la vista a las flores.

-Es verdad -insistió él. Jugó con un mechón de pelo que le rozaba la mejilla-. Eres la chica más tierna que he conocido en mi vida.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, alimentado más por el Whisky que por la pasión, y el primer impulso de ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de que esa podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando él se apartó, miró sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Levy contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que él podía oírlo.

Gajeel sonrió y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada de en su boca. Pero algo cambió de repente en él.

-Nunca encontrare a nadie -dijo. Dejó caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y tomo un trago de Whisky-. Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mí, espera que termine Derecho este curso y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y algún día quiero dirigirla yo -respiro hondo-. Y él espera que busque esposa y forme una familia.

-¿Hoy? -pregunto Levy

-No, pero pronto.

-Tienes mucho tiempo.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, Levy. Y al principio siempre parece que he encontrado a mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco -terminó la botella de Whisky y la dejo en la mesita de café-. ¿Sabes? Minerva tenía unos pies horribles y, cuando se ríe parece que tenga hipo.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?

Gajeel la miró y sonrió.

-Eres un encanto -levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla-. ¿No te lo había dicho nunca?

-Si

-Pues es verdad. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Sé que me aprecias.

-Eres mi amigo -murmuró ella.

Él bajo la cabeza y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, Levy emitió un suspiro. Gajeel tomo el sonido por uno de aquiescencia y la beso en la boca. Levy sintió el corazón henchido. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno como aquel, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Aquello era el principio de algo o solo se debía al alcohol? Se abrazó a su cuello y pensó que eso daba igual. Gajeel Redfox la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría el riesgo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Gajeel se enderezo y la miro.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa- dijo-. Si a los treinta años no me he casado y tú sigues soltera, ¿Te casaras conmigo?

Levy suspiro y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Había imaginado aquello miles de veces y de mil modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en albornoz y él bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No... no lo dices en serio -musitó con voz quebrada-. Estas borracho y enfadado con Minerva.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió él con voz rasposa por el alcohol. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al escritorio-. Necesito papel.

-En la bandeja de arriba -repuso Levy-. ¿Le vas a escribir una nota a Minerva?

Gajeel volvió a su lado con el papel y el bolígrafo.

-No. Voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo escribes tú y ya es un contrato?

-Claro. Estudió Derecho y sé hacer contratos. Es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?

-Solo hay que buscar un testigo -murmuró Gajeel. Levantó la botella de whisky y, al ver que estaba vacía, la dejo caer al suelo.

Levy se sentó a su lado en el soda, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observó escribir el contrato. Intento leer su expresión, descubrir de dónde había salido aquella propuesta espontánea, pero cuando más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que era solo una tontería para paliar la herida de su ego masculino.

Levy fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champán que había metido en el cubo de hielo. Un contrato de matrimonio merecía una celebración. Abrió la botella, llenó una copa alta y la bebió de un trago para darse valor. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar por la ventana de la cocina, se vio en el reflejo del cristal he hizo una mueca. Con el albornoz, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. Tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos alemanes vestida así, pero Gajeel esperaba algo más. Se quitó el pasador del pelo y dejó que le cayera suelto en torno al rostro, se pellizcó las mejillas y aflojo el cinturón del albornoz para que se abriera más en el cuello.

Respiro hondo, busco otra copa y volvió al sofá.

-¿Quieres champán? O puedo traerte otra cosa.

Gajeel levantó la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote. Levy siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que no tenía que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su intento de seducción. Iba a sentarse al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? -pregunto Gajeel.

Levy negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su casera, la señora Vermilion, en el umbral con un plato lleno de galletas en forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Levy -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he terminado -anunció Gajeel-. ¿Quién ha llamado?

La señora Vermilion se asomó por el hombro de Levy.

-¿Ese es Gajeel? Gajeel, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta. Creí que habías salido con una de tus amiguitas -lo saludó con la mano-. Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, encanto -sonrió él-. No puedo dejar pasar este día sin un beso de mi mejor chica.

La señora Vermilion entró en el departamento con una se levantó y la beso en la mejilla. La mujer se ruborizó y Levy pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo -declaró Gajeel-, Puede ser nuestra testigo.

-¿De qué? -la mujer dejó las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Levy y yo -explicó él-. Solo tienes que vernos firmar y luego firmar usted. Levy, tu primero -le tendió el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su caligrafía difícil.

Lo que había empezado como una broma parecía de pronto muy serio. ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal? Miro el texto, pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar un contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que Gajeel apareciera de pronto seis años después para exigir que se casara con él. Después de todo, él era... bueno, él era

Gajeel Redfox y ella Levy McGarden. No sabía que decir más.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? -bromeo con ligereza-. No quiero que luego quieras librarte con alguna excusa legal.

-Está todo ahí -ella acercó el bolígrafo al papel-. ¿No vas a leerlo antes de firmar?

-No, me fio de ti -firmó y le devolvió el papel-. Ahora tú.

Gajeel miró largo rato el contrato, lo firmó y se lo pasó a la señora Vermilion. La casera firmó con una risita.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto.

-Nada importante -repuso él-. Solo un pequeño acuerdo entre Levy y yo

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno tengo que entregar más galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos.

Cuando salió del departamento, Levy suspiró con suavidad, casi temerosa de mirar a Gajeel. Se llevó una mano a los labios y pensó en el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido o podría... Bajo un mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver qué ocurría. Rozó el nudo con los dedos nerviosos.

Gajeel la miro y se levantó del sofá de golpe.

-Tengo que irme- murmuró.

Levy se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro -repuso. Sí. Se hace tarde y tengo...-tragó saliva con fuerza-. Tengo planes -corrió a abrir la puerta.

Gajeel dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. La miró largo rato a los ojos-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro -repitió ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en la madera y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido más lista, más guapa o más sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Lo habría metido en su cama y habrían hecho el amor toda la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida habría tenido un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiro hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se la secó con el dedo. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Bien, por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín -musito-. Aunque él no se acuerde mañana.

!CONTINUARÁ¡

* * *

 **Bien aquí llego con una nueva adaptación, espero que les guste la historia de Levy y Gajeel(es una de mis parejas favoritas de fairy tail), bien tal vez aquí me demore más en actualizar ya que son un poco más largos los capítulos y aparte me he pasado leyendo fanfictions y créanme me quedo pegada leyéndolos.**

 **Bueno se aceptan rewies, ya sean buenos o malos, me gustaría escuchar su opinión de cómo va la se despide:**

 **Rose-Black-1503**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bien aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de esta gran historia, bien antes de empezar hay que hacer con la latosa (y dolorosa para alguien que sabe que no podrá tener nunca los personajes** **:,( ) disclaimer,** **como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje.**

 **Bien a y les queria comentar que al final de este chaphter están las RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS ya para los que me enviaron rewies aqui se los respondi.**

 **Bien sin mas preambulos que se abra el telón:**

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Legalmente suya Fairy Tail**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **Chaphter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{}**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Por que no puedes parecerte más a Gray? Es el hijo que nunca he tenido.

Gajeel Redfox reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados del despacho de su padre.

\- Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo,

Últimamente Gray parece más hijo mío que tú.

Gajeel odiaba aquella conversación, que tenía lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacía dos años, desde que Rogue Redfox había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano. La elección del sucesor se reducía a dos opciones: Gray, el yerno, o Gajeel, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

\- Dime -replicó Gajeel-. ¿Ha sido Gray el que ha duplicado el valor de la compañía en solo cuatro años? ¿Fue él el que consiguió el proyecto eclipse o el trato con sabertooth? -hizo una pausa efectista-. No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?

Gajeel era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Redfox Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba en el instituto y donde entró con un puesto fijo cuando se licenció de Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado si padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenía era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que solo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba. Pero sabía también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Gray no está preparado para dirigir esta empresa -dijo-. Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces las toma mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? "Tomare salmón, no espere, ¿Cómo está el bistec? O quizás deba pedir una ensalada. ¿Alguien ha probado el chupetón?" Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre.

-No te extrañe -declaró su padre-. Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches.

-¿Y por qué una esposa y tres hijos lo cualifican para dirigir la compañía?

-Está asentado. Ha tomado decisiones en su vida y tiene responsabilidades, tu hermana y mis nietos. No tengo que temer que se fugue a las Fiji con la próxima azafata que conozca.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quién dice que no pueda tomarme vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Su padre hizo una mueca

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-Me confundió el cambio de horario.

Su padre suspiro.

-Sé que tienes que disfrutar también, hijo, pero en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero.

Gajeel soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que volver a la misma discusión? Él no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y él, que no conducía el mismo coche más de un año seguido, ¿Cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuviste mamá y tú -murmuró.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de los años transcurridos. Yukino Agria Redfox había muerto cuando él tenía doce años y su hermana diez. Después de su muerte, Rogue se encerró en el trabajo y convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción y desarrollo de más éxito de Tokio. En el proceso, dejo que sus dos hijos sufrieran solos y básicamente también se criaran solos.

Juvia se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre. A los veinte años, se casó con su novio de instituto, Gray Fullbuster. Él entró a trabajar en el negocio familiar, ella se unió a un club de jardinería y juntos crearon tres niños perfectos.

A Gajeel la muerte de su madre le produjo una reacción contraria. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, así que busco consuelo en los amigos primeros y en las chicas guapas, más tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salían no parecían apropiadas para ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -pregunto- ¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quería solo para poder decir que estoy casado?

-Me has presentado seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido una buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir que es importante para ti... si tu futura o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino -su padre se cruzó de brazos-. Yo me jubilo en abril, o pones en orden tu vida privada o tendrás que aceptar órdenes de Gray.

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula y pensó que quizás debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo en los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no empezar de cero?

Se retiró a su despacho y, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse? Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debía ser suya por derecho.

Miro los mensajes que su secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, pero su mente seguía ocupada en el ultimátum de su padre. Para Rogue Redfox era muy fácil. Solo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para él, no sabía por qué.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Porlyusica, entro en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Gajeel hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y correcta: Y más voluminosa que él.

-Tengo su correo -dijo-. Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de urbanización de Bucktown y el cálculo para la remodelación de DePaul -levanto una revista-. Y la publicación de la Universidad de Tokio. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos.

Gajeel tomo la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Como saben de mí?

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Gajeel busco su nombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenada por los años de promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado? -preguntó la señora Porlyusica.

-No -él cerró la revista con rapidez. -Lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo trabajo.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomó la revista y regreso la página.

-Levy McGarden, licenciada en Botánica en el 2006 -leyó en voz alta-. Levy tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo. Fairy Gardens, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de Tokio.

No había pensado en Levy McGarden en... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella si habría sido una esposa perfecta -murmuró-. Era tierna, atenta y... -hizo una pausa, se levantó y se acercó a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde busco el libro de texto de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenía tan poca experiencia práctica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzo por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo.

Dejó el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuando más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a tus problemas. Levy McGarden era el tipo de mujer que gustaría de su padre y, si veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marco la extensión de su secretaria.

-Señora Porlyusica, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Fairy Gardens, de aquí de Tokio. ¿Y quieres hacer el favor de intente buscar el número de teléfono personal de Levy McGarden? Seguramente vive aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Levy siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabía nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los últimos seis años. Después de todo, esta lista, bonita y sería una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Levy y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su vida con ella y ver adónde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Redfox, tengo la dirección de Fairy Gardens -Gajeel anoto la dirección y el teléfono-. No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay varios L. McGarden, pero ninguna Levy.

-Bien.

Arranco el papel con la dirección, se lo metió al bolsillo y tomo las llaves. Al salir se paró en la mesa de la señora Porlyusica.

-Anule mis citas para esta tarde.

-No se va a las Fiji otra vez, ¿verdad? -pregunto la mujer.

-No, solo voy a Jubban. Si hay una emergencia, llámeme al móvil.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Aparco delante de un edificio pequeño de oficinas, pero le costó decidirse a salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró-. Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar a que se alegre de verme -se disponía a poner el coche en marcha de nuevo cuando vio una figura que salía del edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello azul y su aire delicado. Levy se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una rubia esbelta que le resultaba vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Levy cruzo la calle hacia el coche de Gajeel.

Éste abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, y salió.

¿Levy? -la joven se detuvo y lo miro-. ¿Levy McGarden?

-¿Gajeel? -una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella-. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí.

-Me ha aparecido que eras tú -dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. La miro detenidamente. Era la misma Levy pero diferente. Sus rasgos, antes corrientes, se habían vuelto más hermosos. La última vez que la vio tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Gajeel cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Iba a...calle arriba a un restaurante -estiró el brazo y le tomo la mano y, aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Levy había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miró su mano y paso despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella se movió nerviosa y aparto la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante? -pregunto.

-¿Qué? oh, no se el nombre -repuso él-. Solo sé que está en esta manzana -sonrió-. Estás muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Mucho tiempo -repitió ella-. Si casi seis años. La última vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Derecho. Dijimos que estaríamos en contacto, pero ya sabes que pasa... estamos muy ocupados y...

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho -musitó él con sinceridad.

-Yo también.

Gajeel sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes? -dijo-. Falta media hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un café?

Levy retrocedió.

-No puedo -repuso-. Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad.

-¿Y cenar? -insistió Gajeel-. ¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante asiático nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida asiática, ¿no?

-Ese fin de semana no me viene bien -dijo ella-. Oye me he alegrado mucho de verte.

-¿Comer? -preguntó él-. Seguro que comes.

-Nunca tengo tiempo -lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejó por la acera sin volverse.

Gajeel se quedó al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que doblo una esquina.

-Genial -murmuró para si-. Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar café, ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?

Lanzó una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si era Levy McGarden seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar la única arma que disponía: la ley.

 ** _G &L_**

-Quizás podamos pedir un aplazamiento de alquiler.

Levy McGarden se llevó las manos a las sienes y miro el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Gajeel.

Estaba igual de guapo e interesante, pero diferente, más sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se aceleró y no supo que decir.

Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapo lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora era mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por él.

Pero Gajeel no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado tres veces desde su encuentro y ella había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabía que no podía confiar en si misma cuando estaba con él, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo solo con una sonrisa.

-Levy.

Levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué? Estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. No ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina.

Lucy Heartfilia movió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Sé que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras más. Dime que te ocurre.

Lucy era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios, pero ya había tenido que oír bastante de Gajeel para que Levy volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada -murmuró.

-Dímelo.

-No te gustara -le advirtió Levy.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo. Es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales.

-Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez.

-Prometido.

-La semana pasada vi a Gajeel Redfox.

Lucy la miro con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace casi dos años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes hablar de él. Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los seis últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con él. Cualquiera diría que es una especie de dios, y solo es un imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.

Lucy se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No quiero escucharte. No te oigo.

Levy le quitó las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré más de él, volvamos al trabajo -respiró hondo-. Estamos en Noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagaran antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no crecen en invierno.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -pregunto Lucy

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos árboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobra trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo? -Lucy se giró en la silla-. Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabía. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado treinta kilos y tenga la cara llena de granos.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible -continuo Levy-. Dejamos la oficina y trasladamos el teléfono. Tendremos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos todos los clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración.

Suspiro hondo.

-Pero no creo que pueda ponerme al día con el alquiler. Debo dos meses y tengo menos de cien dólares en mi cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar de Gajeel, por favor? -suplico Lucy.

Levy la miró de hito en hito.

-Has dicho que no querías hablar de él.

-Está bien, admito que tengo curiosidad

Levy no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en él y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente -dijo-. Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le había los hombros más anchos, y el pelo más corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan encantador como siempre.

-¿Que te dijo?

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me toco, me... me puse nerviosa. Me invitó a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marché antes de empezar a babear.

-Lo rechazaste.

-Sí. Y no solo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado tres veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con él sería un gran error. Y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía te sudan las manos y se te acelera el corazón? -musito Lucy.

-No -repuso Levy-. Bueno, un poco. Pero ya no soy la chica tonta que llenaba sus diarios con fantasías sobre él y no podía dormir pensando en él. Ya no -mintió-. Además, tengo un novio.

-¿Te refieres a Freed?

-Sí. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevo al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar. Es guapo, amable y educado. Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón.

Freed Justine era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía él. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis trabajos y Levy se había hecho amiga suya. Aunque el parecía conforme con una cita ocasional, ella tenía esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel más íntimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo sigo pensando que es gay -declaró Lucy.

-No lo es. Solo viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gays.

-¿No te acuerdas de que fue lo que nos unió? Su amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn.

-Tenemos intereses comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Gajeel, que jamás vería dos películas de Audrey Hepburn.

-Y volvemos a Gajeel -murmuró Lucy.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, elegiría a Freed sin dudarlo -le aseguro Levy.

Sonó la campana de la puerta y las dos se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo -murmuró Lucy-. O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero.

-¿Es usted Levy McGarden? -preguntó el mensajero.

Lucy señaló a su amiga.

-Es ella.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme que lo lea-

Levy tomó el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial -leyó.

-¿De quién es?

-No hay remitente -rompió el sobre y sacó una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto comenzó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miró su firma al pie de la página-. ¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¿Qué es? -pregunto Lucy.

Levy le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

-En el tema del contrato entre Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo antes posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Gajeel Redfox, abogado en ejercicio.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya, Levy, estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Lee el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con jardines, sino con... matrimonio.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. Leyó el contrato y miró estupefacta con su amiga.

-Era una broma -dijo esta-. Él estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando cumpliera los treinta...

-¿Tienes algún mensaje de vuelta? -preguntó el mensajero.

-No -repuso Levy-. Espere, si -se acercó al joven y le puso el dedo índice en el pecho-. Dígale a Gajeel Redfox que no pienso casarme ni salir con él. Y que si cree que soy la última chica ansiosa de amor y tonta que beso aquella... -se mordió el labio inferior-. No importa. Se lo diré personalmente.

El mensajero asintió y salió del despacho.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Gajeel Redfox?

-El 14 de Febrero de 2004, hace seis años. Él estaba borracho y yo estaba loca -le quito el contrato a Lucy-. Esto no puede ser legal, está escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma.

-¿Es tu firma?

-Sí.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal. Levy se ruborizo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Creo que tendré que buscar un abogado.

-O eso o casarte con Gajeel -contestó Lucy.

 ** _L &G_**

Levy se aliso la falda, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Gajeel y optado al fin por un traje de chaqueta y falda con tacón alto, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces.

El despacho de Gajeel estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Tokio. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin él, no podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podía algunos de sus problemas más apremiantes, como el donde vivir cuando la echaran de su departamento o como juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

.No lo amo -murmuró para sí. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de mantra.

Se alisó la falda de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Redfox comercial Properties, se encontró una con unas puertas de cristal. Una recepcionista guapa se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero ver a Gajeel Redfox.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita McGarden -la joven salió detrás del mostrador-. El señor Redfox ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora está reunido, pero no tarda en llegar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Levy hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

La recepcionista la guio por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final.

-Le diré al señor Redfox que está aquí.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola, Levy miro a su alrededor, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Tomo una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Pantherlily, pero le digo Lily de cariño.

Levy se volvió y vio a Gajeel de pie en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paro y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito -murmuró.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿tu tienes animales de compañía?

Levy no contestó. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Abrió la bolsa y sacó la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto -dijo.

-Si -sonrió Gajeel.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que está en la carta -repuso él.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Levy miró el contrato-. Cuando hicimos esto, habíamos bebido Whisky y champan.

Gajeel sacó una mano que llevaba en la espalda y le tendió un ramo de rosas.

-Para ti -dijo sonriente-. Rosas escarlatas. Tus predilectas, ¿no?

Levy sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y su resolución vacilo. Solo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Solo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo.

Gajeel dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Levy.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura. Parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en puros. Porque, cuando Gajeel Redfox quería algo, encontraba l modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo. Tú estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo influencia de... -se interrumpió-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad.

Gajeel se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella.

-Puede que no -dijo-. Pero eso no significa que haya pensado en ti.

-Eso no cuenta -repuso ella, que si había pensado mucho en él.

-Vamos, Levy. Antes éramos amigos, ¿Por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos bien juntos.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente? -preguntó ella-. ¿O alucinas solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas del campus, pero no conmigo.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una amistad.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Levy lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había estudiado su técnica y no estaba dispuesta por dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos a ser sinceros -dijo.

-Estupendo -repuso Gajeel-. Estoy a favor de la sinceridad.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Tokio. O quizás se han casado tus amigos y ya no tienes con quien salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo sería una tonta si rechazaría una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tú.

Gajeel frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no me voy a casar contigo. Ya ni siquiera nos conocemos y no recuerdo haber firmado este contrato -lo arrugó y lo empujó contra el pecho de él.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y como había soñado que él volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo.

Levy respiro hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado -dijo-. Antes eras más...

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacia galletas y te cosía las camisas.

-Yo no iba a decir eso-él tendió una mano y tocó la mejilla con aire vacilante-. Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda.

Levy cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacía realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia.

Porque era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de Gajeel otra vez, suponiendo, claro, que hubiera dejado de estarlo alguna vez.

Trago saliva con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunto.

-Solo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champan y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo.

Levy apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? Movió la cabeza.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casaré contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto él con frustración-. ¿Que tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te comportas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento.

-No tienes nada de malo. Simplemente no nos compenetramos.

Gajeel soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales.

Levy cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo -dijo-. Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida.

-Puede que sí -dijo él-. Pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.

Levy procuro no pensar en sus palabras; formaba parte de su plan de conquistarla y no significaba nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta? -pregunto-. ¿No sería más natural empezar por una cita?

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida -se sentó en su escritorio y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

Levy lo miró de hito en hito.

-No me cásate contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes impresionarme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto.

Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió de prisa, Cuando llegó al ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Gajeel pasaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía luchar contra él. ¿Pero lo era?

-Solo necesito tiempo -murmuro con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para comprender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse de que Gajeel Redfox no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podría evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se casara con él.

Trago saliva. ¿Y si se arrepiente toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía la única alternativa, ¿Pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **Bueno ya termine con el primer capítulo y debo de decir que no los recordaba tan largos, bueno eso no importa tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para poder subir más rápido las historias, pero les quería decir que pensaba dejar la historia de "El secreto tras la partida" en pausa Y sé que tal vez es muy pronto ya que recién llevo dos capítulos, pero lo que sucede es que pronto entrare al colegio y estaba pensando concentrarme más en las adaptaciones y también es que no se me ocurre que podría pasar así que onegai por los que están siguiendo la historia, pero me tomare un tiempo para poder seguirla y poder ordenarla ya que también tengo pensado hacer una historia que tenga que ver con respecto a la de "El secreto tras la partida".**

 **Bien vamos a responder sus reviews y recuerden los reviews son gratis y no es necesario tener cuenta para dejar alguno así que por favor envíenme que así me dan más ánimos de continuar mis historias.**

 **°°°Agradecimientos o respuestas°°°**

 **-Deicy: me alegro que te resulte interesante la historia y espero que te siga interesando con los siguientes capítulos.**

 **-Cignus Black: je bien aquí está el capítulo que esperabas y espero que te agrade así como los capítulos que van a seguir.**

 **-Asia12: Bien ya sabes que sigue y me emociona que te haya gustado la historia, ya que si te soy honesta estaba un poco nerviosa por si iba a ser aceptada, pero me alegro que fue aceptara.**

 **-Serenity Rose Kou: Me alegro que te emocione el prólogo y de nuevo muchas gracias por prestarme tu adaptación.**

 **-Ruka Jimotoraku: Arigatou por agregarme a favoritos y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **-iblwe: Je de nada por la adaptación, aunque no debes de agradecer para mí es un gusto hacerla y que le guste.**

 **-Mistyk862: Bien aquí se encuentra el cap. que esperabas con ansias y si es muy divertida esta historia tratare de hacerla lo mejor posible.**

 **-Lily-Chan: Je espero que con estos tengas más ganas de seguir leyendo la adaptación.**

 **-Carla S.C: Que bien que te enamoradas de la historia y tranquila la historia tiene muchos capítulos mas.**

 **Bien ya que se terminaron los agradecimientos espero que les guste como está quedando la historia y espero muchos reviews más por ustedes.**

 **Recuerden mientras más reviews me manden intentare demorarme menos en actualizar.**

 **Rose-Black-1503**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje._**

 ** _Bien nos leemos al final y como siempre_**

 ** _Que se abra el telón:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Legalmente suya Fairy tail_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _Chapther 2_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Rose-Black-1503_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frio, que hacía volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo oscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca ululó una sirena. Gajeel apretó más la gabardina en torno al cuerpo y cruzó la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa volver a tener noticias de Levy. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte porque le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de casarse con él. El contrato solo había sido un medio para que fuera a cenar con él. Maldijo en silencio. Nunca había obligado a una mujer a salir con él. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudará a aclararse. Si, era muy atractiva y, si, habían tenido una bonita amistad en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podía volver a empezar? Entró en el parque pequeño situado frente a la biblioteca Newberry y echó a andar por el camino mirando a los transeúntes en busca de Levy.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y Levy había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglas la cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizás accedería al fin cenar con él. En el peor, le diría donde podría meterse el contrato.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica tímida se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma que probablemente tenia todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido su belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres que habían sido más listos que él.

Gajeel había estado con muchas mujeres, y aunque en ocasiones había habido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel de sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada más.

Lo que sentía por Levy era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero él no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, seria porque lo hicieron como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Levy no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos ni podía negar que había pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo al parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observo a un anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a su perro. Diez, minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le había dado plantón cuando la vio andar hacia él. Se puso en pie y ella se detuvo y la miró largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno al otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venias- dijo él.

-He estado a punto-repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio y Gajeel reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iría bien. Pero se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? -preguntó-. Hay un sitio justo en...

Levy negó con la cabeza.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Solo voy a acerté una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso son dos preguntas -dijo él-. Con respuestas muy distintas.

-Dime la verdad -insistió ella.

Gajeel pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de lo que podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me está presionando para que me tome en serio. Quiere que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha ido enfocada a ese objetivo concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que me tomo en serio lo de buscar esposa.

Espero la reacción de ella, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. ¿Y por qué yo?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido -repuso-. Para empezar, está el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos -no le dijo que ella le atraía mucho, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía bajo una luz nueva.

-¿O sea que esto es solo cuestión de... eficiencia? -pregunto ella.

Gajeel soltó una risita.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿Y que he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

-¿y estás dispuesto a conformarte con una imperfecta?

-¡No! -protesto él-. Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Levy. Quizás sea lo mejor -hizo una pausa-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encontremos nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con suficientes mujeres para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Sería tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

La miro, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces -dijo ella.

Gajeel la miro a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente -conteste-. Sé que nos iría bien junto. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella se mordisqueo el labio inferior, pensativa, y Gajeel se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella al fin-. Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto -él hizo ademan de tomarle las manos, pero ella evito el contacto y entrelazo los dedos-. Acepto cualquier condición.

Levy lo miro a los ojos con una expresión que tenía algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo -dijo ella-. Uno muy grande. Tres quilates por lo menos.

Gajeel reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo con el anillo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguí pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho más serio. Su cerebro intentaba de entender lo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol porque quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audiencia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero aquel juego podían jugar los dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono mesurado-. Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes de mudarte conmigo. Así podremos ver si somos compatibles.

Levy se puso tensa y Gajeel pensó que iba dar marcha atrás.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Gajeel admiro su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Había pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa -repuso, convencido de que aquello seria demasiado para ella.

Tal como esperaba, Levy abrio mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Gajeel se hecho a reír.

-No, no me referia a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar.

-ESto no saldrá bien -murmuró ella.

-Yo me referia a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Que vas a hacer tú para contribuir en este acuerdo?

-Yo haré lo que quieras

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio -musito ella-. Y un cuarto de baño propio.

-Eso será un problema -repuso él-. En mi casa solo hay uno y medio

Levy suspiró y le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Tres meses -dijo ella-. Hasta el dia de San Valentin. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados.

-Tres meses -asintió él-. ¿Quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Levy le tendió la mano y él se la estrecho.

-Trato hecho -dijo ella-. Quizás deberíamos escribir otro contrato.

Gajeel se sorprendió todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una cláusula al viejo -comentó-. ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?

-¿Este fin de semana?

-Esta bien -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luegos podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnifico en...

-El sábado tengo que trabajar; seria mejor el domingo.

-La dirección es el 2234 de Kinmoku. Te espero el domingo.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano.

-¿Levy?

Ella miró los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Si?

-Tú me has preguntado por qué; yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones -contestó ella-. Eso no entra en el trato- se solto y echó a andar por el camino. Gajeel la contempló hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

Desde el comienzo había buscado solo una cita y de pronto habrá acabado con una prometida. No sabía que pensar, así que optó por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella... y lo que sentía ella por él.

 ** _G &L_**

El dormitorio de Levy estaba lleno de cajas. Miró el lado del armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó qué podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardare en un almacén-murmuró.

Lucy tomaba un café sentada al borde de la cama y la observaba.

-Estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho? -levantó una mano-. Espera, no sé lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Gajeel Redfox ¡Y yo que pensé que ya te habías curado!

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común -repuso Levy. Tomó un montón de jeans bien doblados y los dejó en una caja vacía, pero lo que al final

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al final la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenía que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de nueve años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenia que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridiculo contrato con Gajeel.

-¿Sentido común? -gruñó Lucy-. ¿Qué tiene de sensato irse con Gajeel?

-No sólo me voy a vivir con él. Digamos que estoy comprometida con él.

Lucy abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Comprometida?

Levy miró el montón de jerséis que tenía que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo lo planeaba.

-Levy, no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con él.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con él me contará un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Gajeel Redfox -miró a su amiga-. Sólo son tres meses, Lucy. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio,haremos suficiente dinero para pasar el invierno y en marzo volvemos a empezar.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Natsu y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo.

-No, no podía.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?

-Sería muy pesado ir y venir de Osaka a la ciudad. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie al negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos a punto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos solteros de Tokio haciendo cola en mi puerta.

-Tiene que haber otra solución.

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con él, ganó tiempo.

-Levy, éste no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tú sabes cuánto te costó olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estás dispuesta a saltar de nuevo al fuego?

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador? -Lucy se llevó las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror-. ¡Oh! comprendo que te vaya a repeler. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Levy sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme.

-Nunca pudiste -dijo Lucy-. Pero seamos sinceras, Levy. Gajeel Redfox siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. Él se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tú esperabas la migajas que quisiera arrojarte.

Levy suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que si amiga tenía razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Gajeel era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de seis años atrás, que ahora era un mujer y sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Gajeel hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber qué era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta -musitó.

-Y él no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo. Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto del baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo. O te levantas por la noche por un vaso de agua y él está dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión. Sí has madurado. Eres una mujer y él, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y... excitado -Lucy se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró-. La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes.

-Pero yo tengo un plan -dijo Levy.

-¿Cuál? ¿llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante tres meses?

-No. Me entregaré a mi papel de esposa y le demostraré que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez nisiquiera necesite abogado. Después de tres meses, estará más contento de enseñarme la puerta.

Lucy lanzó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conozco y sé que seras una esposa excelente -se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo-. Sabes cocinar y hornear y eres una muy buena decoradora. Sabes hasta hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que sabrás preparar una cena para doce personas con solo veinticuatro horas de aviso,

-¿Ves? Todo el tiempo que paso mi madre entrenandome sirvió de algo -se burló Levy. Se subió a la cama y cruzo las piernas entre sí-. Sé como ser la esposa perfecta, pero también sé ser una esposa horrible y gruñona que no cocina ni limpia y cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para decorar.

-¿Qué? -Lucy frunció el ceño, pero no tardo en entender lo que tramaba su amiga-. ¡Oh! -se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh, eso sí que es un plan!

Levy sonrió.

-Lo sé. Es sencillo y brillante, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo desgraciado y no tendrá más remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabía que fueras tan retorcida.

-Cree que me conoce, pero eso no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta sobre la cantidad de tiempo que tomada echarte de su casa?

Lucy dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -contestó-. Me preocupe que, cuando sepas lo que es vivir con Gajeel Redfox, tú no quieras marcharte de su lado.

 ** _L &G_**

Gajeel deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Levy se había convertido en una agonía para él. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había sido suficiente para quitarle su nerviosismo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que aquello le ocurriría a él, se habría reído en la cara de quien se lo hubiera dicho. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba pasar cada día de la semana con la misma persona.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca a Levy. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, como valoraba sus consejos sensatos. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y ... apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de mirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y la cirugía como las otras mujeres que había conocido, sino que era una belleza sencilla, natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo, muy raras de encontrar en el mundo.

Gajeel estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Pantherlily (su perro) saltó desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio-. Gajeel se secó las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo-. Y sé bueno con la señorita. No te lances sobre ella ni la chupes.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural era que habría sentido más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y Levy querría hacer cambios.

-Por el rosa no pasamos -le dijo al perro-. Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo muerdes hasta dejarlo destruido e inservible.

La casa tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear: televisión de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una máquina de pesas y dos sillones de cuero. Y Gajeel estaba dispuesto a añadir algún toque femenino o algunas cosas femeninas como... paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines...

-Que no se diga que no soy flexible, después de todo le estoy dejando colocar cosas femeninas -musitó él.

Lily estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Gajeel abrió la puerta frontal. Levy esta en el umbral con una maceta en la mano. Gajeel tomó la maceta para después hacerce a un lado.

-Entra-. Dijo el pelinegro.

Dejó la palmera ne el suelo y miró a la joven frente a él, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaqueros y un sueter y llevar el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, estaba extraordinadiamente hermosa. Era increible que hubiera cabiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la misma chica de diecinueve años que habia conocido y convivido en la universidad.

Levy vacilo un momento antes de entrar al departamento. Lily se colocó ante ella, que lo miro nerviosa. Pero luego avanzó unos pasos y Gajeel respiro aliviado.

-Te enseñare esto -. Dijo para después acercarse al perro -. Te presento a Lily.

-Es grande...-. Musito ella con nerviosismo-. Muy... grande.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste perros de pequeña?

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, decian que ensuciaban mucho. Yo a cambio tenia plantas-. Ella forzo una pequeña sonrisa y señaló la palmera-. Voy por el resto de mis cosas Ur es sensible al frio y Charle está envuelta en plástico, pero seguro que sufre del efecto del shock.

-¿Ur? ¿Charle?

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Ur es una "Sedum Morganíanum" y Charle es una "Pellea Rotundifonia". Conocidas vulgarmente como "Cola de burro" y "Helecho de botón".

Gajeel le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas?

-Son las mismas plantas que en aquel entonces.

Levy salió por la puerta y Gajeel la siguió, bajando las escaleras, corriendo, hasta la calle.

-Te ayudare. Levantar objetos pesados es responsabilidad del marido.

-¿Insinúas que soy muy debilucha y que no podre cargar mis cosas?

-No, yo dijo que sería un placer hacerlo por ti.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que no me creas capaz de cargar unas simples plantas y algunas cajas pesadas.

Gajeel sonrió y se colocó delante de ella para cortarle la retirada. Ella choco con él y él para evitar que se callera la tomo por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas-. Por un instante pensó besarla para así romper la tensión que había entre ellos, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa... después de todo tenía tres meses para conquistarla, debía de ser paciente

-Bien, vamos por mis cosas-. Murmuraba la chica.

Gajeel asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el Fairy Gardens y que Levy había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa. Gajeel la ayudo a llevar todas sus cosas hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejo entrar en casa y él llevo la camioneta de la chica a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Levy en la cocina regando una planta que lucía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá?-. Pregunto.

Levy se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

-Creo que sí. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y a veces se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida.

Gajeel se colocó detrás de ella y miro la planta por sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Quién es ésa?-. Pregunto.

-Sabrina ¿No te acuerdas de ellas?

-¿De la universidad?

Levy asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tú cuando te mecanografié un artículo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía está sana. Esta especie no es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he trasplantado unas cuantas veces.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Sabrina?

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart.

-Ah, sí, esa película-. Le respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que retrocedía para poder reprimir el impulso de besarle el cuello-. Supongo que debería enseñarte este lugar.

Levy se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo.

Gajeel salió por la puerta y ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y él aprovecho la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de una habitación en habitación. Lily los seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compré la casa por los techos altos-. Empezó a explicar Gajeel-. Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compre la casa, estaban cubiertas por capas de pintura.

Levy asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es muy moderna.

-Sí, me gustan las cosas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero.

-Algo muy masculino-. Murmuro la chica.

-Te enseñare tu dormitorio-. Dijo Gajeel tomándole de la mano y tirando de ella escaleras arriba-. Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar. Todavía no sé lo que haré con él.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, el Redfox señalo la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y está es mi habitación-. Dijo el chico al momento que abría la puerta y Levy pudo observar una cama grande con una cómoda sencilla de estilo danés y un armario.

Gajeel cruzo el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y está es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tú tendrás objetos personales que la embellecerán.

Levy entro en la estancia y miro a su alrededor.

-No creo que sea buena idea-. Dijo-. Lo siento, pero me parece que debería irme-. Termino de decir la chica para intentar huir por la puerta.

Gajeel la sujeto por los brazos para detener su huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí-. Musito el pelinegro, posicionando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y obligarla a que lo mirada a los ojos-. Aquí estas segura. Te lo aseguro.

-Lo sé-. Susurro ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto-. Decía el chico al momento de que se inclinaba con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error-. Perdona- Murmuro-. Voy a subir tus cosas, ¿De acuerdo?

Gajeel bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría del fregadero y se froto el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzo una maldición, tomó un paño de la cocina y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Lily entro en la cocina y se sentó el lado del fregadero, que era donde se encontraba su amo apoyado.

-¿Qué te parece?-. Pregunto el hombre al perro-. Lo sé, lo sé, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa ¿no crees?

EL perro hecho la cabeza a un lado y levanto una ceja, como si no aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Gajeel le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella-. Finalizo el pelinegro la conversación con el perro, al mismo tiempo que alejaba el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde se encargó de levantar tres cajas para llevarlas al dormitorio, donde se quedaría la chica esos tres meses restantes.

Al entrar al cuarto se encontró a Levy sentada en la cama con Ur o Charle en las manos. Parecía a punto de llorar y Gajeel inmediatamente dejo las cajas en el suelo y se arrodillo ante la ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Levy forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, dime que ocurre.

Ella miro a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar.

La mujer decidida y segura de sí misma había desaparecido, sustituido por la chica que conoció en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿Por qué había accedido? Gajeel tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería.

Se maldijo e intento pensar en algún modo para hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso-. Dijo el pelinegro-. Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte un televisor de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí.

Levy sonrió y Gajeel respiro aliviado.

-Creo que cambiare la decoración-. Declaro ella

-Hazlo, Qué rayos, puedes pintar las paredes rosas si quieres-. Él se levantó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en los deberes de esposa?

-Sí y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sólo hay crema de cacahuete, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre.

Gajeel sonrió y tiro de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que la primera noche seria dura, pero él haría lo posible para que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en esa pequeña mujer, capaz de alborotarlo con una simple sonrisa.

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 **Bien... sé que me demore mucho en actualizar-. Esquiva los tomates, sillas, mesas y hasta cojines que le aventaba el público-. Pero en mi defensa me cambie de colegio y también estuvieron las pruebas y otras historias que realizo, además de que se me borro lo que llevaba y tuve que recurrir a un repuesto que había guardado por suerte...**

 **Bueno intentare apurarme en subir caps., pero por mientras responderé algunos comentarios que me enviaron:**

 **-Iblwe: SIP concuerdo, Levy se volvió toda una fierecilla tratando de resistirse a Gajeel.**

 **-Guest: Bueno aquí está la actualización... Gomenasai por el retraso.**

 **-Ruka Jimotoraku: Me alegro que te guste la adaptación y bueno aquí está la continuación que esperabas y de nuevo perdón por el atraso jejeje.**

 **-Carmen: Muchas gracias porque te guste como va esta adaptación y si también es una de mis parejas favoritas de fairy tail.**

 **-Mistiky862: Je me motiva a escribir más rápido que te guste esta adaptación y... aquí está el capi que esperabas y perón por la demora.**

 **-Lily-chan: Siii que Gajeel sufra, pienso igual que tu Gajeel debe sufrir por no haber visto a la hermosa mujer que estaba para el en la universidad.**

 **-Carla S.C: Sip el juego ya comenzó... ¿quién crees que sea el ganador de este juego?**

 **-Erza MacJardin 201: Sip, pero ahora parece que Gajeel sera el que se quedara en la friendzone por un tiempo... ops se me escapo un spoiler, bueno no importa y lamento la tardanza... Pero espero que te guste el cap.**

 **-Vickynya12: Me alegro que te gustara y bueno aquí está la continuación que habías esperado.**

 **-RouseDragnearth: jejeje me alegra saber que con solo dos caps. Ya te gustara la historia, bueno me podrías decir que significa: "andiamo al prossimo capi"**

 **Bueno esos eran todos y hasta la próxima chic s... a y recuerden dejar rewies así me dan más motivo para adelantar los caps.**

 **-Rose-Black-1503.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje.**

 **Bien nos leemos al final y como siempre**

 **Que se abra el telón:**

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Legalmente suya**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]  
:**_

 _ **Chapther 3**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Rose Black**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

Cuando Levy y Gajeel subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a oscuras. Gajeel abrió la puerta, entro y desactivo la alarma. Lily esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miró a Levy con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo.

No sabia si podía fiarse de él. No habia convivido nunca con animales y no las tenia todo consigo.

Gajeel la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestibulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto-. Dijo el pelinegro.

Levy levanto la mirada y tomo vacilante la llave que él le ofrecía.

-¿Para qué es?

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas.

-Ah, bien-. Fue la simple respuesta de Levy, mientras se metia la llave al bolsillo.

Habia pensado que la convivencia cpopn él sería difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le habia sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecían haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que él le contaba y Gajeel logrando que se sintiera la mujer mas fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por qué se había enamodaro de él tantos años atrás y porque le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3-. Añadio Gajeel-. Cuando vayas a entrar o salir, pulsas esos números y luego la tecla de instalación.

-. Murmuro ella. Se acerco a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Gajeel paso la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozo el cuerpo de ella, y envio una corriente eléctrica a través de sus miembros. Levy contuvo el aliento y procuro calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de él bastaba para poder a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manoes en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquillero suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo-. Susurro la peliazil.

-Debes de estar cansada-. Musito él al oído.

Levy se volvió despacion, pero él no se apartó, sino que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella clavo la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de él y no saber que hacer.

Gajeel seguramente asumiría que seria fácil seducirla. Y Levy se aparto de él con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo termporal yl cuando se marchara de allí unos meses depues, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Nos veremos en la mañana., Susurro él., Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por la cena.

-Ha sido divertido-. Repuso Gajeel-. Habia olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo.

Levy se ruborizó y se dirigio a las escaleras. Cuando llego a su cuarto cerro la puerta con rapidez y se apoyo en ella. Miro su reloj y le sorprendio ver qe era casi media noche. Lucy y ella tenían que estar en un trabajo al amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría sólo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudo, se puso la bata y se sento en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ur?-. Pregunto al helecho colocado al lado de la mesilla., Quiza deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento seria mpas fácil que esto.

Se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro y miro al techo. Un rato después, se acerco a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escucho conteniendo el aliento, pero los ruidos que se oian eran fuera de la casa… el trafico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Gajeel habia dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echó a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenia que pasar por delante de la habitación de Gajeel. Al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, vacilo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que los nervios y alargo el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazon sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando a un lado. Tenia el pecho desnudo y la sabana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Levy sabia que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacia ningún bien.

¡Pero era tan hermoso y tan sexy! Se pregunto qué sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metia en la cama con él. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus palnes. Podia pasar los res próximos meses en la cama con Gajeel y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podia decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. El supermercado, sexo apasionado y orgasmos espectaculares.

Trago saliva con fuerza y se aparto de la puerta. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil de dormir.

 _ **L &G**_

-¿Qué olor es ése? Huele a podrido.

-Es la cena-. Repuso Levy. Se volvió a sonreirle a Lucy, que la seguía al interior de la cocina de Gajeel. Lily trataba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupo su lugar delante del frigorífico.

-Higado con cebollas. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato-. Se aparto delante de la vitrocerámica y levanto la tapa de la sarten-. Delicioso.

Lucy arrugo la nariz.

-¿Tú primera cena con Gajeel y le das eso?

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, se comera esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabare logrando romper ese contrato.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo?¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?.

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan-. Levy tapo de nuevo la sarten-. ¿Has encontrado un delantal?.

Lucy le mostro la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes en cuantos sitios he tenido que preguntar? Y ano venden delantales. Éste me lo ha prestado Nana Harper-. Sacó un delantal a cuadros de la bolsa y se lo tendio.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto-. Dijo Levy, que se lo ato a la cinturoa.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver-. Murmuró su amiga-. Sólo te faltan las perlas.

-Tengo perlas, pero…

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos?-. Pregunto Lucy-. Es evidente que te gsta ese hombre y parece que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves que ocurre?.

-No puedo-. Aunque resultaba tentador, Levy sabia muy bien el poder que tenia Gajeel sobre ella. Si admitia sentirse atraída por él, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y él se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso… hasta que apareciera una mujer mas interesante y mas hermosa.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiro hondo.

-¿No comprender lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Levy McGarden tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por esta con él. Y eso no está mal, porque si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja.

-Pero tú lo desean todavía, ¿no?

Levy suspiro con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es…

-Lo deseas todavía-. Dijo Lucy.

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratara como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchara.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo.

-No quiere-. Explico Levy. Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar pepino para la ensalada-. Quiere hacerse con el negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y él cree que, si puede demostrarle que está pensando en serio en comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que, a la primera señal de problemas retrocederá. Solo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo sera mas una condena de cárcel que una historia de amor de por vida.

-Pero tú no eres así-. Protesto Lucy-. Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

-¿Y qué me dices de Freed? He salido un montón de veces con él y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla.

-Freed es gay-. Insistió Lucy.

Levy lanzo un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente muy sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decirme que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero él no piensa nunca… por lo menos conmigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Freed?

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Es gay.

-Sí que lo es-. Sonrió Lucy-. ¿Y qué hay de Gajeel?

-Oh, él no es gay y estoy segura que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No sé si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizás cuando me mira a mí.

Lucy se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había ante el mostrador de granito.

-¿Y qué sientes tú cuando lo mirar a él?

-Cuando sonríe, siento coquillas en el estómago. Y anoche me conto un chiste malo y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi denudo en la cama y…

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito Lucy.

-Anoche me levanté y… me asomé a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No sé lo que había debajo de la sabana.

-Pero querías averiguarlo, ¿Verdad?

-¡No!-. Levy soltó una risita-. No. La única vez que me beso casi me desmayé. Si lo viera denudo, seguro que me daría un ataque.

-Hace seis años de ese beso-. Murmuro Lucy-. ¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?

-No puedo besarlo.

Lucy apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por qué? Dale un beso en los labios y espera a ver qué hace él. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso. Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar.

Levy se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo.

Lucy levanto los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Gajeel. Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Y si no, te prestare mi hombro para llorar-. Se levantó y tomó las lleves de la camioneta-. Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

-Si te llevar la camioneta, tendrás que recogerme. Ven temprano para que pueda…

-¿Evitar compartir baño con Gajeel?

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes de ir al trabajo.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente.

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Lucy enarco las cejas

-Yo diría que te interesaría están tan fea como sea posible, ¿No quieres espantarlo?

-Vete a buscar las luces-. Dijo Levy, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con Lucy, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran más intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvio al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levanto la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió nauseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valdría la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Gajeel cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintio un empujoncito en la pierna y miro a Lily, que se había sentado al lado de la vitrocerámica.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

El animal movió la cola y ladro con suavidad. Levy saco un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo coloco en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olio y la miro como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejó para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya está hecho.

 _ **G &L**_

Gajeel abrió la puerta de atrás y se quitó el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Lily corrió a su encuentro y froto el hocico en la mano de su amo, que se inclinó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?

Se enderezo y vio a Levy en la cocina. Le basto con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenía una velada entera por delante y comprendió de pronto una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio: un lugar cómodo y feliz que acudir al final del día.

-Enana*, estoy en casa-. Gritó

Levy dio un salto de sorpresa y giro hacia él. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado y ya deja ese apodo, crecí desde la universidad.

Gajeel dejo el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón corto caqui y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Para mí siempre serás la misma enana de siempre-. Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa provocando que Levy se sonrojada-. Has hecho la cena-. Olfateo el aire-. ¿A qué huele?

-A hígado con cebolla.

Gajeel reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenar hígado?

Levy asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Ahora estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargare de que comas como es debido. Se acabó la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial-. Tomo dos platos y unos cubiertos y entro en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo-. Dijo él, que se apoyó en la encimera.

-Eres viejo-. Levy volvió a la cocina-. Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas.

Gajeel no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y qué ocurre?-. Preguntó.

-Los michelines. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga.

Gajeel se tocó su estomago

-Voy al gimnasio.

-Claro que si, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio.

-¿No?

-No-. Ella movió la cabeza., Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie más nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos a ser uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Curioso. El día anterior Levy parecía a punto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Gajeel sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.

-Supongo que sí-. Repuso.

La joven levanto la sartén, tomo un paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena está servida.

Gajeel la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sento, ella habia sacado ya la silla de la mesa y habia servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena?-. Levy le paso una cacerola-. Tenemos remolacha hervida y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales.

Gajeel miro el plato de ella y vio que sólo se había servido lechuga y remolacha.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto-. Declaro. Y vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por qué se consideraba una comida sana. Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabía que Levy se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. ¿O quizá no?

La botella de vino le ayudo bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando termino el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se froto el estómago.

-Muy bueno-. Dijo-. Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como Superman. Creo que puedo saltar edificios de un… bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Queda más.

Gajeel movió la cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevare mañana para comer.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado.

Gajeel tomo un trago de vino

-¿Noches de hígado?

-Sí. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer los lunes noche de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya?-. Pregunto él-. Porque me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber-. Insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Gajeel no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de él o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Gajeel estaba seguro de que Levy tenía motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, sólo le faltaba saber cuáles eran.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le tomo la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar-. Dijo.

Levy se levantó con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger.

-Te ayudare.

-¡No!-. Se detuvo un momento-. Lo hare yo. Tú termina el postre.

Se llevó los platos con rapidez. Gajeel tenía que admitir que le había gustado mirarla a través de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en la casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?-. Pregunto Gajeel.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que decirte que…

Un grito resonó por la casa antes de que tuviera ocasión de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Gajeel corrió a la cocina y vio a Levy de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado!-. Gimió ella con el hígado líquido escurriéndose por sus manos y nariz.

Gajeel reprimió una carcajada y tomo un paño de cocina.

-Olvide avisarte-. Dijo el pelinegro. La volvió hacia sí y le limpio las mejillas con gentileza-. Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla.

-¡Qué asco!-. Exclamo ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña-. Se burló Gajeel-. Acabamos de comernos ese asco.

-Mi blusa está destrozada

-Te comprare otra-. Gajeel le paso el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar más la risa-. Esto huele tan mal como sabe.

Levy lo miro sorprendida.

-Yo creí que te gustaba.

Gajeel miro sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.

Le pasó el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin pensarlo, bajo la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido parar allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el beso lanzo una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Levy lanzo un gemido, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Espero a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a él, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él y Gajeel supo que besarla no había sido un error.

Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y él le puso una mano en el pelo y la obligo a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquella. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto en el frigorífico para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que pudieran saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aunque su mente hervía sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión, Gajeel sabía que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecía contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y le lanzo un gemido y entrelazo los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaba con la ropa, no sabía si podía parar, así que le abrazo la cintura y sujeto las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ése había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada más. Con Levy quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podían compartir en el futuro. Se apartó y la miro, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Levy tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina, mientras terminas de recoger?-. Murmuro él con un último beso suevo.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo.

-Siento esta suciedad-. Dijo apenada.

Gajeel le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estas muy guapa con hígado en el pelo.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Gajeel respiro hondo y se apoyó en la encimera. Levy se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer e las que había conocido.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón de la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en la casa.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ***Bien en la traducción dice "Bombón", peor como sé que es una frase tipia de Seiya… pue quise poner la que es típica de Gajeel hacia Levy, con amor claro..**

 **Bien termine otro capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje.**

 **Bien nos leemos al final y como siempre**

 **Que se abra el telón:**

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Legalmente suya**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapther 4**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

Levy salto de la camioneta al suelo.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana-. Dijo-. Ven temprano, que tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú la camioneta?-. Pregunto Lucy.

-Porque si te hago venir a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir a Jubban por las herramientas, tengo que salir de casa a las seis de la mañana y puedo evitar desayunar con Gajeel.

-¿Ya lo estas evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?

-Le encanta todo lo que hago-. Repuso Levy con frustración-. Hace dos noches prepare una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero él siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estomago de acero o me sigue la corriente.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

Levy sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cocido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado. Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan. La decoración. Estoy pensando en un tema magenta mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos. Una mezcla de casa de muñecas victoriana y burdel francés. Cuando acabe con su casa, él acabara conmigo para siempre.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Levy asintió.

-Si-. Murmuró.

Pensó en el beso que habían compartido una noche atrás, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y le dijo adiós a Lucy con la mano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miro la calle con árboles a los lados.

Después de cuatro noches en casa de Gajeel, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos

Suspiro con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que Gajeel no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la experiencia del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Esa indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se froto los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseo.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado-. Murmuro. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si él decidía besarla…

-O quizá no-. Susurró.

Había otra opción. Habían acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con él. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre. Y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Levy? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera?

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Gajeel por la puerta. Bajo y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-. Preguntó.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Lucy.

-¿Ha sido un día duro?

Levy se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño-. Estiro los brazos ante sí-. Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno has que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan su madurez. Y luego se congela y se acaba todo durante seis meses.

-Te estaba esperando-. Dijo Gajeel.

Se movió al escalón superior, coloco la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le froto los hombros con gentileza. Levy cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Levy?

-¿Si?

-Creo que he cometido un error.

-No, así está bien-. Murmuró ella-. Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre?-. Levy se levantó de un salto-. ¿Por qué…? No sabe que estoy… los escalones hasta la acera.

-Es culpa mía-. Admitió él; bajo también hasta quedar frente a ella y le paso las manos por los brazos-. Su pongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quien era, se lo ha dicho.

Levy sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que era Gajeel Redfox, tu prometido-. Repuso él-. No sabía que les habías contado a tus padres.

Levy gimió y volvió a sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situcion sin tener que lidiar además con su madre. Erza Scarlet era inmisericorde en lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija. En la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Levy tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara.

-Y está adentro-. Añadió Gajeel.

-¿Le has dicho donde vivías?-. Grito Levy.

-Enana, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

Levy le apunto con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames "Enana". Y no se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Está esperando que me case desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas desde que entre en el instituto y todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Está obsesionada.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno-. Dijo Gajeel

Levy se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Erza Scarlet. Belcebú es la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida!-. Su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje rosa favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazo con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Levy! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono.

-No es mi prometido, mama.

-¿No lo soy?-. Pregunto Gajeel.

-No digas tonterías-. Comento Erza-. Claro que lo es-. Paso un brazo por la cintura de Gajeel y estrecho a los dos en un abrazo Grupal-. Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda.

Los miro a los dos y se emocionó de pronto.

-Lo siento-. Musito-. ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad-. Tomo las manos de los dos y tiro de ellos hacia la casa.

Levy miro a Gajeel y le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa no exenta de miedo.

-Tenemos nos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Mirajane Strauss-. Dijo Erza. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá-. Quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles. ¿En qué trabajas, Gajeel? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y por qué no lleva mi hija un anillo de compromiso?

Gajeel rio con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún no lo hemos comprado.

Gajeel se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Gajeel permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es Mirajane Strauss?

-Esta casa es encantadora-. Musito Erza-. Con mucho espacio-. Miro a su hija-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para los niños-. Se llevó una mano a los labios como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Levy se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Quién es Mirajane Strauss?

-Es una mujer que planea bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría a hablar con nosotros. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. Nos ayudara con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto, ¿tú no?-. Tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-. Serás una novia guapísima, ¿verdad que sí, Gajeel? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Gajeel, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito.

Levy miro con temor la expresion estasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Gajeel. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indico la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido.

Tomó a Gajeel del brazo y lo arrastro, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué?-. Murmuro él.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se hecha a llorar. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda.

-Dile que se marche y se lleve a la planificadora de bodas con ella. Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tú trabajas muchas horas.

Levy soltó un respingo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aún no llevamos una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es sólo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aún un compromiso.

Gajeel la miro a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar?-. Preguntó

Levy abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tú sí?

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad-. Repuso él.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Creía que tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Levy dio un salto. Gajeel le tomo una mano y la llevo a su pecho. La joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaban un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podrían crear algo especial juntos.

Gajeel le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajo la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo. Suspiro con suavidad y él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la beso con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?

Levy se aparto rápidamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos. Erza y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo ó Levy.

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva?-. Preguntó Erza-. Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Vengas. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la boda.

Su madre bordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con un entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleda o su determinación de aprender a jugar golf, no se rendía nunca hasta que lograba la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Levy tenía la sensación de que podía hacer realidad sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Levy abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar a por lo sano. Pero Gajeel se le adelantó.

-Señora McGarden…

-Erza-. Insistió la mujer-. O "madre", si lo prefieres-. Apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo-. Puedes llamarme "madre".

-Erza está bien-. Dijo Gajeel-. Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Levy acaba de llagar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión?-. Se acercó a la mujer, le paso un brazo por los hombros y la guio hacia la puerta-. Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Levy tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?

-Por supuesto-. Musito Erza con tono de disculpa-. ¿Pero no podríamos empezar por unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas escarlata-. Contesto Gajeel.

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor?-. Pregunto la planificadora de bodas-. Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y el pastel?

-Levy querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, aunque también le gusta con plátano-. Se volvió a mirarla-. ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Si-. Murmuró-. Quiero un pastel de plátano.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Pastel de plátano? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido-. Declaro Gajeel-. Plátano. Y por encima ese…

-…queso cremoso-. Dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Levy se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores?-. Pregunto la organizadora.

Levy miro a Gajeel, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto.

-Creo que Levy está muy guapa con los tonos más pálidos del naranja-. Dijo él-. Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta sus ojos y su piel y va muy bien con su cabello azul-

La joven recordó el suéter rosa que llevaba el día que se encontraron en la calle. Era su suéter favorito y su color favorito. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Gajeel conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.

Por el momento era suficiente con hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica,

 _ **L &G**_

-Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí-. Musitó Gajeel.

Levy apretó su mano con fuerza y tiro de él hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso de Bloomingdale´s. Odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo.

-Lista de bodas-. Musito.

Levy tenía que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había hecho tambalearse a más de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Erza llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaban un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que les daba tiempo de darle la mala noticia antes que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo-. Musitó Gajeel.

Levy los miro con los brazos en jarras.

-Es sólo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirara nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda-. Explico Levy-. Lo elegimos todo y, cuando quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho.

-Bien-. Repuso él-. Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?

-No acabaremos con nada-. Le recordó ella-. Esto es sólo un ensayo, porque no he decidido casarme contigo.

-Todavía-. Añadió él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí-. Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? Vamos enana, puedes admitirlo. Soy un gran tipo y no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?

Levy pensó que sabía hasta que unto acertaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba más trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto de mundo… hasta que se recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas con el corazón roto.

-Eres un gran tipo-. Admitió-. Y no soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas.

Levy se preguntó que querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y de cristal. Había tanto de donde elegir, que a Levy le dolía la cabeza sólo con pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil-. Sugirió-. Sábanas y toallas.

Gajeel la siguió al departamento de ropa del hogar. Levy lo miro por encima del hombro y vio que fruncía el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligio una rosa brillantes y se la mostro.

-Esta-. Dijo la peliazul

Él la miro con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha-. Tomo una toalla azul marino-. Yo quiero esta. Por lo menos con este color sí me puedes mirar al espejo.

Levy intento no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Trago saliva y pensó si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir sólo una-. Dijo-. El matrimonio es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder.

-Sí, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?

-Son color sandia, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto por toalla usas.

Gajeel abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiro de ella hacia la zona de las cortinas de ducha. Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la beso con fuerza y jugueteo con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Levy creo que se detendría allí, pero él separo la chaqueta de ella y deslizo las manos bajo el suéter. Cuando sintió unas manos frías en la piel, respiró con fuerza y se apretó más contra él. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla aún más.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a su espalda, recorrió cada milímetro de ella con sus manos. Un anhelo delicioso se instaló en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le saco la camisa del pantalón. Busco el vientre plano de él con las manos y las bajo hasta rozar su miembro, caliente y duro bajo los jeans.

Gajeel le mordisqueo el cuello y le beso la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad-. Susurró.

Levy abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se apartó con un gruñido de frustración y ordeno rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador-. Dijo-. Y elegiremos toallas rosas.

-Sandia-. Le recordó él.

Ella le tiro la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sabanas-. Dijo la chica.

-Buena idea-. Musitó él-. Pasemos a la cama.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos-. Musitó ella.

Gajeel le tomo una mano y la obligo a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Vamos Levy, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu terrible gusto para que rompa contigo.

-¿Mis horribles comidas?-. Pregunto ella. Busco una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo juntos en la universidad-. Dijo él en voz baja-. Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito.

Le acaricio la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sábanas-. Dijo-. Tengo una idea mucho mejor-. Tiró de ella hacia los ascensores-. Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sábanas?

-Ya lo verás.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y Gajeel pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la sección de los anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo-. Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno.

Levy dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Por qué no?-. Pregunto Gajeel, enarcando las cejas-. Estamos eligiendo sábanas y toallas sin motivo, pero el anillo sí que entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas?-. Saludo con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señaló unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo-. Queremos verlos.

-No, no queremos-. Replico Levy. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otra aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido sólo la primera idea de su plan de boicotear el ensayo; jamás había tenido intención de obligaros a comprarlo-. Vámonos.

-No, quiero que elijas uno.- Insistió él-. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas las mujeres les gustan los diamantes.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres.

Gajeel sonrió.

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo sé.

-Pero si lo fuera-. Siguió ella-. Elegiría éste-. Señalo un diamante enorme montado en platino-. Y si has terminado de hacerte el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sábanas.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Gajeel se quedó atrás a hablar con el dependiente. Poco después, la alcanzo y le paso el brazo en torno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sábanas rosas chillón-. Dijo-. Me niego.

Levy sonrió para sí.

-Eso no parece una postura muy flexible.

-No tengo por qué ceder hasta que estemos casados-. Musito él-. Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa, ni más hamburguesas de tofu.

G&L

Gajeel abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miro el anillo de diamantes. Hacia dos días que lo llevaba encima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Levy. Seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin habían salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y sólo quedaba la realidad de su situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Gajeel se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de pronto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y qué quería Levy? Cuando la besaba, no tenía la impresión de besar una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación, sino a una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levantó el diamante a la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la persona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada-. Dijo

Gajeel cerró la cajita y la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Éstas esperando a que adivine de quién era?-. Pregunto el más joven.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No-. Repuso Gajeel-. Pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

-Me llamo tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que sería una loca, pero cando me dijo que mi hijo, Gajeel Redfox, estaba comprometido con su hija, Levy Mcgarden, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá debía ser la verdad. ¿Estás comprometido?

Gajeel no sabía que contestar. Legalmente, podría afirmar que Levy y él tenía un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefiera pensar que estaban "temporalmente unidos" y no comprometidos del todo, aunque tampoco tenía por qué contar toda la verdad.

-Era lo que querías, ¿no?

-Quería que te tomaras tu vida en serio. ¿Vas en serio con lo de ese matrimonio?

-Sí-. En cuanto lo hubo dicho, Gajeel comprendió que era verdad. Iba en serio con Levy, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar que ésta como a todas las demás?

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tú tenías razón. Es hora de que empiece a tomarme la vida en serio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es esa chica?

-Se llama Levy Mcgarden y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después de yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?-. Pregunto Gajeel, malhumorado-. ¿Y qué más da? Tú querías que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quien me case no es asunto tuyo.

Su padre lanzó una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz.

-Y lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí.

-No vamos a entrar a ahora en eso-. Dijo Rogue Redfox-. ¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, sí o no?

-No lo sé-. Gajeel se levantó y se acercó al sofá, donde tomo el abrigo que había dejado antes allí-. No sé lo que vamos a hacer ese día. Hablare con mi prometida y te lo diré.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intento averiguar por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Levy a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo parecía muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Levy en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar a una choca con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por Levy no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, y completamente inesperados.

De camino a casa intento poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocinad e Levy había mejorado considerablemente, él había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella legaba a casa.

Pero cuando entró en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entró en la casa. Lily salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Gajeel se inclinó a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?

Se incorporó y cruzo la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

-¿Levy?-. La planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó al dormitorio de ella-. ¿Levy?

-Márchate-. Dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Gajeel llamo a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió despacio. Miró la escena que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bien listo el quinto capítulo, espero que nos podamos leer pronto y estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en sacar los capítulos, lo más rápido posible así que calma. Tratare de sacarlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Y muchas gracias por los rewies… Me animan a sacar capítulos lo más rápido posible.**

 **A y antes que lo olvide pásense por:** _ **como conquistar a un hada (Gender bender)**_

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje.**

 **Bien nos leemos al final y como siempre**

 **Que se abra el telón:**

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Legalmente suya**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapther 5**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

Levy se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso en pie.

-No es nada. Esta mañana olvide cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Lily ha entrado aquí. Parece que le gustan las plantas tanto como a mí.

Cuando ella llego a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror… por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes. Al principio intento salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

-Las ha mordido todas excepto Charle-. Levy se inclinó y tomo el tallo de la planta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Tenía esta planta desde los once años.

Gajeel se la quitó de la mano.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?-. Preguntó.

-Sí, puedes replantarlas o tomar esquejes y esperara que echen raíces.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Levy se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozo.

-No lo sé-. Y era verdad. Sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Gajeel, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto cuestionable decorativo, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún hombre del mundo y aun así no podía permitirse amarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo y dejo caer las manos a los costados. Gajeel se arrodillo delante de ella y le miro la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Lily haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escavar fuera y quizá tenía que hacer supuesto que lo haría.

Levy le miro la boca y sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que le besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se agarró las manos.

-Tenía que haber cerrado la puerta.

-Dime lo que debo hacer-. Musitó él.

Le acaricio las pantorrillas con gentileza y Levy cerro los ojos e intento recordar su determinación y erigir las barreras que le habían protegido del sus deseos.

-No tienes que decir nada-. Contesto con voz débil.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga.

Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenia ocasión de conocer la auténtica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaría que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor.

-¿Levy?

Ella parpadeo y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de él.

-¿Qué?

Gajeel se enderezo y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos-. Tiro de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio-. Tienes que alejarte de ahí-. Se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama-. Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas.

-Pue… puedes ponerlas en agua-. Murmuro ella-. O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín del vecino.

-No es la tierra que necesito.

-¿Hay más tipos de tierra?-. Pregunto el chico.

Levy asintió.

-La del jardin tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y…

Gajeel le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Nada de tierra de jardín-. Dijo-. Vuelvo enseguida.

De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el dese y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acurruco en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Porque esperaba que un día él volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en la mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aunque la fantasía parecía ahora una tontería, una parte de su corazón aun quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas.

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de Gajeel, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo.

-Si eso sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses-. Susurro la peliazul.

Oyó a Gajeel moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose para reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse.

-He limpiado ese desastre

La voz de él era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla. Levy abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les he echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Lily y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas.

Levy sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias

Gajeel estiro el brazo y le paso un dedo por el labio inferior

-Eso está mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Sé que amas tus plantas y si alguna…

-No lloraba por eso-. Murmuro ella-. Sólo son plantas.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Levy respiro con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y he de guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Acaba optando por la verdad.

-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes.

Gajeel sonrió y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo he notado. ¿Y cómo te va en ese sentido?

-No muy bien-. Admitió ella, con los ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas-. No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo.

-No es difícil ser bueno contigo-. La beso en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero termino demasiado pronto.

Gajeel apoyo su frente en la de ella, que sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de él provocara más pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Controlaba ya su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándola a perderse en otro beso más.

-¿Ahora estas bien?-. Pregunto él.

Levy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto Gajeel.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza. Tardo un momento en hablar.

-Bésame otra vez.

Gajeel pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero obedeció en el acto. Levy reprimió un gemido y se abrazó a su cuello.

Él se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era seso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en remordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Gajeel le beso los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Levy se regodeo en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que él volvía a su boca lo besaba más profundamente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento.

Se arqueo en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se sacó la blusa de los vaqueros y Gajeel de inmediato deslizo sus manos en el interior de la prenda y la arrastro encima de él.

Su contacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico y le calentaba la sangre. Levy le acaricio el pecho y llevo las manos a su corbata. Tiro de la sea, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Gajeel la coloco de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sus ojos rojos examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quitó la corbata y Levy busco la camisa y empezó a abrirle los botones. Él la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina.

Levy lo había visto casi desnudo la primera noche, cuando asomo a su dormitorio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros… Todo aquello era suyo para explorar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y él se estremeció cuando le rozo el pezón. Gajeel deslizo las manos en el pelo de ella y la beso con pasión renovada.

Su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que podían compartir juntos. Levy no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de él y la desabrocho, consciente de que su acción solo podía interpretarse de un modo: quería que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiro de la cremallera, pero Gajeel le sujeto la mano y se apartó.

La joven lo miro a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Susurro contra el cuello de ella.

-Quiero… hacer el amor,

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseo retirarlo. No porque hubiera cambiado de idea, sino porque no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo seria hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiro para sí. ¿Había alguna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de su cama y de su vida en aquel mismo instante.

-Quiero sexo-. Corrigió.

-¿Estas segura?-. Murmuro él.

Levy se levantó de la cama y permaneció de pie a su lado. Se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y busco el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero él la detuvo y se colocó de pie a su lado. La abrazo sin decir nada y bajo las manos por su piel desnuda…

Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atrapados en un beso interminable, con Levy volviéndose más osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando él le bajo los jeans por las piernas y la ayudo a salir de ellos. Bajo las manos por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura simetría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar.

Levanto las manos de él hasta el cierre entre sus pechos. Gajeel desabrocho el sujetador con lentitud y trazo con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeando los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Levy se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuerpo cosquilleante de anticipación. Lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar como seguían los labios de él el camino habían recorrido antes los dedos.

Empezó a impacientarse. Un calor húmedo se había establecido entre sus piernas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. Encontró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de él y bajó la mano hasta el miembro erecto. Gajeel dio un respingo, termino de desnudarlos rápidamente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Levy se retorcía debajo de él, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, pero sabía que esa vez estaba a punto. Cuando él deslizo un dedo en su interior, ella gritó:

-Por favor-. Y se arqueo contra su mano.

Todos los pensamientos y todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en la caricia de él. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador, la empujaba en dirección al climax y luego la apartaba, obligándola a pedirle más. Cuando al fin le dio el preservativo, ella estaba frenética por sentirlo dentro. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y tiro de él encima de ella.

Pero Gajeel dio la vuelta y la coloco a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Levy se movió despacio a lo largo de su erección, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Gajeel la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla.

Y de pronto tomó las riendas y fue él el que empezó a moverse, primero con movimientos superficiales y luego más profundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fondo. Gajeel se acoplo a su ritmo y, cuando él deslizo los dedos entre sus cuerpos y volvió a tocarla, grito con fuerza.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y la dejo sin aliento tembló alrededor de él, que aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un instante después, se unió a ella en el climax murmurando su nombre.

Yacieron juntos largo rato, sin moverse no hablar. Y luego él encontró su boca y gimió suavemente contra sus labios. Levy sus piro y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con él.

-Eres muy hermosa-. Murmuro él; le aparto el pelo de la frente-. ¿Cómo es que estas en la cama conmigo y no con algún otro tipo con suerte?

-Firme un contrato hace seis años-. Dijo ella.

A él se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Ése es el único motivo?

-Estoy aquí porque no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar-. Dijo ella; lo beso en los labios-. Te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Gajeel, complacido con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le paso las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar.

Levy cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus caricias, consciente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo conociera.

Y ahora se había rendido, cambiando su alma por una noche de pasión. Y allí, abrazada a él, no conseguía lamentar su decisión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completa. Y aunque no tuvieran nada más que eso, sería suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Gajeel Redfox y él la había amado a su vez.

L&G

Gajeel abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiro con suavidad y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío y frio.

Se tumbó boca abajo y sonrió adormilado. Tal vez ella le apeteciera largarse a escondidas, pero no siempre sería así. Después de lo que habían compartido, sabía que habría un momento, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos.

Acerco la almohada a su cara y respiro hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Levy era distinta. A veces se mostraba distante y otras le arrancaba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo provocativo.

Su reacción ante ella lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. Con Levy había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que haca que su pasión fuera aún más intensa. No era virgen, desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nuevo y tan excitante como con ella.

-¡Oh, diablos!-. Exclamó.

Se colocó de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos había dado paso a una madeja tan complicada que era imposible desliarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos, los motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos. Levy no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorada locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del universo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a os ojos, leía en ella duda y aprensión.

Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato contra ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habría decidido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hubiera sido la consecuencia natural de ello.

-Matrimonio-. Musitó.

Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado tanto miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gustaba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Levy, construyendo una vida con ella. Los sentimientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus dudas sobre un compromiso de por vida. Suspiro. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener razón. Tomarse la vida en serio podía ser algo bueno.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del día anterior. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de Levy esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a recoger la tanga de encaje, lo guardo en el puño y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días-. Dijo Erza, animosa, en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Gajeel, que esperaba encontrarse con Levy, la miro sorprendido.

-Hola. Levy sah ido ya a trabajar.

La expresión de la mujer se hizo más seria.

-Me está evitando-. Declaro-. La presiono demasiado-. Sonrió con aire de disculpa-. A Veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo.

Gajeel cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la tanga de Levy e la mano. Lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Erza empezó a preparar café en el acto.

-Está muy ocupada en el trabajo.

-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando se casen?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-No hemos hablado de eso.

-El matrimonio requiere una gran cantidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi marido y yo estamos juntos sólo por un motivo, hemos trabajado mucho nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas buenas y malas. Y a veces la maleza y los mosquitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar contra los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Gajeel frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí.

-No quieres que me interpretes mal. Estoy segura de que les ira muy bien juntos, es sólo que a ella le ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida.

-Sólo tienes veinticinco años-. Repuso él-. No es una solterona.

-Gracias a ti-. Erza la dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado.

-¿Qué chico?

-No lo sé. En algún momento de sus dos primeros años en la Universidad de Tokio se enamoró, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió de ser un amor no correspondido.

-¿Ella le hablo de ese chico?-. Pregunto Gajeel.

Erza se ruborizo.

-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dijo un día fuera y le eche un vistazo. Ya sé que soy una mala madre, pero me preocupa verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podría estar tomando drogas.

-¿Y qué averiguo?-. Pregunto Gajeel con curiosidad.

-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. Pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habrá olvidado de él.

Pensar en Levy locamente enamorada de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de celos que Gajeel no se molestó en ignorar.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo, ¿Por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pensando en otro hombre?-. Se puso de pie-. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana hay una reunión y…

Erza levantó una mano.

-No digas más. Yo no tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitación, pero quiero pedirte antes de irme-. Lo miro con seriedad-. Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Levy para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda.

-Lo intentaré.

Gajeel la acompaño a la puerta. Cuando la cerró detrás de ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los sentimientos de Levy desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo obligada a recurrir a él como segunda opción.

Él había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Levy. Aun así, ¿Cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?

Lanzó una maldición y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Lily dormía profundamente delante del armario y Gajeel doblo con cuidado la ropa de Levy y la coloco al final de la cama; luego recogió su chaqueta y pantalones y vacío los bolsillos.

Cerró los dedos en torno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente sería una pérdida de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improbable que era aún todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al final había encontrado una mujer a la que valía la pena amar.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor fuera dárselo a Levy, y descubrir que sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenía que creer que había esperanza para ella. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?

Suspiro. Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que al fin daba un paso para iniciar una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión sólo le interesara su cuerpo.

Devolvió el anillo a la caja y la dejo en la mesilla de noche. Tendría que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procuraría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar.

 _ **G &L**_

Cuando Levy llego del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Lily apenas levanto la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Gajeel, pues no sabía bien como estaban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada.

Había dormido muy poco prefiriendo contemplar a Gajeel a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con una situación así? Y sus fantasías siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y gestos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión… lujuria desinhibida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hombre la llevara a lugares a los que había tenido miedo de ir en el pasado. La mea idea de lo que habían hecho bastaba para ruborizarla. El modo en que se habían tocado y besado… No se habían dicho palabras bonitas ni declaración, pero habían compartido una conexión que no se podía negar.

De camino a su cuarto, se sacó el suéter por la cabeza. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mirar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior ene l cuarto de Gajeel y había olvidado ponérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tendría una hora o así hasta que él volviera.

-Una siesta o un baño-. Murmuró.

Optó por la siesta. Se quedó en ropa interior y aparto la sabana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Gajeel.

Cruzo el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y dejo vagar sus pensamientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos: la sensación de la piel de él bajo los dedos, el sonido de si voz, el olor de su pelo húmedo en la nuca. Se colocó boca abajo con un gemido y tendió la mano para buscar su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita.

La tomo y se incorporó sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo anillo que ella había señalado en Bloomingdale´s. Cerro la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo.

El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenía que admitir que era el anillo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Pensaría dárselo Gajeel? De no ser así, no tendrá sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y qué diría ella si se lo ofrecía? Se lo coloco en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida.

-Si estamos comprometidos-. Dijo Levy a una persona invisible-. Y éste es mi prometido-. Extendió la mano ante ella y suspiro.

Aun suponiendo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Lo guardo en la caja y la devolvió a la mesilla. Gajeel había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matrimonio. Para él era un buen negocio conseguir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Levy quería ser algo más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral.

No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo.

-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto?-. Murmuró al salir de la cama-. Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde.

Fue a su cuarto, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey y bajo a la planta baja. Había llevado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la cocina después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Lily se incorporó y salió a recibir a Gajeel. Levy se quedó un momento sin habla al verlo. Aunque iba completamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella sólo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

-Hola-. Murmuró.

Gajeel le sonrió.

-Hola-. Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Esta mañana te he echado de menos.

-Tenía que madrugar-. Mintió ella-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Largo. Desde que he llegado al despacho, sólo he podido pensar en volver a casa.

-¿Y eso por qué?-. Pregunto Levy. Saco una botella de vino del frigorífico.

Gajeel le masajeo los hombros con gentileza y le beso el cuello

-¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?

Levy cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor su caricia. Sabía que, se volvía, él estaría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apasionado que sólo podía conducir al dormitorio y a una petición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-. Se apartó unos pasos.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto él.

Levy se sirvió un vaso de vino y tomo un trago largo.

-Sí. Estaba pensando en…

-¿Nosotros?

-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad.

-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien-. Dijo Gajeel-. Podemos ir a algún lugar cálido. ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Hawái puede ser magnifico en esta época del año.

-Yo estaba pensando ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti.

-Levy-. Dijo él-. Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, deberíamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea. Se me ha ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad. No tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos comprometidos, querrá celebrar fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta.

Gajeel suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire distraído.

-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y la mía en Acción de Gracias-. Dijo el pelinegro-. Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse.

Levy lo miro de soslayo y soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que es una broma.

-No.

-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva preparar una comida así? Días de planificación, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-. Dijo él-. Sólo creo que sería bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias me parece la oportunidad perfecta. Y no sera para tanto. Tus padre, el mío, mi hermana, su marido y sus tres hijos… Contigo y conmigo, seremos diez personas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?

-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer comida hecha.

-No puedes comprar hecha la comida de Acción de Gracias. No está bien.

-¿No puedes?-. Pregunto Gajeel. Aparto la vista.

Levy lo miro largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué has hecho?-. Pregunto la más baja mirando seriamente al más alto, el cual no apartaba de la vista.

-Tu madre llamo a mi padre para invitar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi padre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que yo he invitado a tu familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa.

Levy soltó un gemido.

-No, no, no, no. No puedes hacer eso. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando invitaste a mi madre y a la organizadora de bodas.

-Yo no la invite, se invitó sola. Vamos, Levy. Todo esto forma parte de conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver como lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas lo son.

-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discutimos por que los prometidos o los maridos o los amigos invitan a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos son comentarlo antes al otro.

-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritarme un poco y luego nos besamos y hacemos las pases?

-No intentes seducirme, amiguito-. Le advirtió ella-. No dará resultado.

-Anoche si funciono-. Gaje la abrazo por la cintura-. Adelante. Grítame. Estoy preparado.

Levy suspiro. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Sólo tenía que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios.

-Si vamos a hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo-. Dijo-. No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajilla, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor decente. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?

-Podemos hacer un bufé.

Levy imagino a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tendedores de plástico y se echó a reír. Si quieria probarle a Gajeel lo malísima esposa que seria, tenía la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias.

¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y seria siempre, el hombre perfecto para ella?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bien aquí está el capítulo numero 6 espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado.**

 **También muchas gracias a todos por los rewies y además quería decirles que ellos me motivan para sacar más rápidos los capitulo, en lo que se puede, y además me divierto leyendo algunos como el de PrincessMico, jejeje en serio saliste de un almuerzo familiar… Bueno me alegro que la historia te guste tanto como para salir en esa situación…**

 **Ahora respóndanme algo… Cuando saco algún cap,** _¿qué hacen cuando lo saco? ¿lo leen a inmediatamente o lo dejan para después?_

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Como siempre se dice la historia y la primera adaptación no es mía, la historia es de Kate Hoffmann y la primera adaptación es de Serenity Rose Kou, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece seria esta adaptación jejeje.**

 **Bien nos leemos al final y como siempre**

 **Que se abra el telón:**

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Legalmente suya**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Chapther 6**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **[]**_

Gajeel termino de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miro con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, pero, cuando Levy hiciera lo que quiera que pensara hacer con ella, no se notaría.

Sujeto el taladrador como si fuera una pistola y sonrió

-Estoy hecho todo un manitas.

En la última semana, Levy se había convertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa e introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Gajeel le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, comprado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de él por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenía que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacía en la cama con él, atrapados los dos en un rio de pasión tal, que cada vez que se volvía más desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Levy no había eliminado todavía sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de él y a veces en la suya, pero para satisfacción de Gajeel, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miro su reloj, dejo el taladro en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Levy seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el pequeño jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajo los escalones y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a plantar?-. Pregunto a la chica

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias-. Repuso ella-. Y también voy a plantar ya jacintos, que florecerán en primavera.

Gajeel miro un momento los bulos. Iban a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabía si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que fueran amantes y Gajeel sentía la necesidad casi patología de tocarla y besarla. Tenía pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su interior tenían reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza a hacer frio-. Dijo-. He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte, mientras preparo la cena?-. Le levanto y le tendio la mano.

Levy se dejó levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Gajeel se apresuró a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo-. Dijo ella-. Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y…

Gajeel la abrazo con un gemido y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-. Pregunto cuando se apartó.

-¿Besarte?

-No, todo este trabajo.

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gracias resulte agradable-. Repuso ella-. Si vas a hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien-. Sonrió-. ¡Vaya! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, ¿verdad?

Gajeel cerró los ojos y le beso la frente.

-En absoluto-. Repuso-. Y a mí no tienes que probarme nada, se lo que tienes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasarías ese día en otra parte., Le aparto un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. ¿Recuerdas las cenas que me preparabas en la universidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento.

-Porque nunca tenías comida en el tuyo-. Contesto ella-. Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo?

-No siempre iba por comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo-. Le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella-. Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba porque quería estar contigo.

-¿De verdad?-. Pregunto ella con voz suave.

Gajeel se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y beso las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aún mejor amiga. Y no sé si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que era eso para mí.

Levy miro sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar-. Murmuro-. Empieza a hacer frio.

-De acuerdo-. Asintió él-. Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado.

Levy soltó una carcajada y entró con él en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿Por qué no lo decías?-. Preguntó la peliazul.

Gajeel la abrazo por la cintura y la sujeto contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y de que iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?

Levy se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y tan malo sería eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

La joven se ruborizó, pero él sospechaba que no le creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de compra-. Dijo.

-No deberías cambiar el tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros-. Protesto él.

Levy suspiro.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es-. Repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé lo que es. A veces siento que estas aquí conmigo y a veces que te has marchado. Nunca sé que esperar.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya-. Contestó ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quiero es que te esfuerces-. Intento tomarle las manos, pero ella las apartó.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento?-. Preguntó.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo?-. Replico él, mirándola a los ojos-. No veo que finjas cuando estas en mis brazos por la noche, cuando hacemos el amor. ¿Finges entonces?

Levy apartó la vista y tardó en contestar.

-No.

-¿Y que sientes entonces.?

-No sé qué quieres que diga. Eso es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aunque tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienes ningún efecto en mi corazón.

Gajeel la miro fijamente, dolido.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada.

Levy parpadeo; frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién?

-De ese tipo, de P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tuvo que darte muy fuerte.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de P.C?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener sólo hará que te encierres al hombre que si puedes tener.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él?-. Repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías enamorado de alguien en la Universidad de Tokio y que no lo has olvidado nunca.

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso?-. Gimió Levy-. No, no me lo digas. Por mis diarios. Tengo la madre más chismosa del mundo.

-Da igual cómo lo supiera, lo que importa ahora es que él no está aquí y yo sí. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida.

Levy movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tú encuentren el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, avísame, porque no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no pudo.

Se volvió y Gajeel la observo cruzar la estancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en el garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer funcionar esto?-. Murmuro-. ¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenía que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de su pasado. Tenía que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenía que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora Vivian en el presente y eso tenía que contar para algo.

 _ **L &G**_

Levy abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Jubban, donde tenía una cita con Kagura Mikazuchi, experta en derecho de familia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Gajeel la noche anterior e hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que sorprendió en él y la divirtió pensar que eran celos de sí mismo. P.C. eran las iniciales de "Príncipe de Cuento", nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a él en otro tiempo

Y precisamente porque lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para él ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenía, dejaría de desearla.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y guapa le sonrió.

-Soy Levy McGarden.

-Sí. La señorita Mikazuchi la espera. Es la puerta del medio.

Levy asintió y camino hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una mujer alta de cabello purpura, vestida con falda a cuadros, jersey purpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Levy. Soy Kagura Mikazuchi. Pasa y siéntate.

Levy obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?

Levy asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Kagura leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio: creo que nunca había visto ninguno.

-Lo firme hace seis años. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una broma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarlo a cumplirlo.

-¿Ese hombro te dio algo? ¿Dinero o algún regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?

Levy intento recordar.

-Sí, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?

Kagura miro el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal-. Explico-. Aunque no creo que pueda sostenerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obligara a casarte con alguien si no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrá que pactar con él. Se detuvo de golpe al volver a fijar la vista en el papel-. ¡Oh, dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Gajeel Redfox? ¿Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Tokio, promoción del 2004?

-Sí.

Kagura soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí puede haber un conflicto de intereses. Y yo conozco a Gajeel. Se licencio un año antes que yo-. Hizo una pausa-. Asistimos juntos a algunas clases y a mí me gustaba mucho. Gustaba a casi todas las chicas. Incluso salimos una vez.

Levy la miro fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así por todo Tokio? Sabía que Gajeel había salido con muchas estudiantes de Derecho, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo esta Gajeel?-. Pregunto Kagura-. Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para buscar esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?

Levy negó con la cabeza.

-No, está casi igual que antes, tal vez más guapo todavía… o más sofisticado.

Kagura suspiro.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien.

-sí, y lo sigue siendo-. Admitió Levy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no quieres casarte con él? ¿No lo amas?

-No-. Dijo Levy-. Si-. Se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo-. Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz.

-¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

-Fice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente.

-¿Y qué crees que haría si le dices que te casaras con él?

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que está dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razones que importan. Gajeel está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con él, yo te aconsejo que esperes para ver qué ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puedes hacer es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?

-Sí. Y, si necesitas ayuda, llámame-. Kagura se puso en pie-. Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver el problema sola.

Levy le estrecho la mano, le dio las gracias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aunque tenía las respuestas, no estaba segura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Gajeel y seguramente él no la obligaría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O seguía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Camino hacia donde había dejado estacionada la camioneta. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, si, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Lucy o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma trampa antigua con la esperanza que esa vez Gajeel pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera.

Entro en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor en marcha inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez haya dejado atrás su fase de playboy.

-No-. Murmuro la peliazul moviendo la cabeza en negación.

Los hombres como Gajeel no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado a aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, sólo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Me marchare-. Dijo.

Giro la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Lucy y Natsu a la lista, tenía que preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se marcharan, se sentaría a hablar con Gajeel y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.

 _ **L &G**_

-¿Qué hora es?

Gajeel miro el reflejo de Levy en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-Dos minutos más tarde que la última vez-. Contesto el pelinegro-. Tienes tiempo de sobra. No llegaran dentro de quince o veinte minutos.

-¿Y cómo voy a prepararme contigo mirándome así?

-No te miro-. Echo la cabeza a un lado y paso la cuchilla por su mejilla-. Me estoy afeitando-. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando animarla, pero sin resultado-. Podemos anular esto. Cuando lleguen, les diré que se marchen.

-¿Tú harías eso?-. Sonrió ella.

Gajeel empezó a aclarar la cuchilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreí-. Repuso, con una sonrisa más seductora.

Levy puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el pintalabios. Gajeel se lo quito de las manos con gentileza.

-No necesitas es. Eres muy hermosa al natural.

Levy se lo arrebato, a pesar de su poca altura, y lo dejo en la encimera.

-Quieres animarme a base de halagos, ¿verdad?

Gajeel la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No, tengo motivos ocultos. Cuando te beso, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sobre todo pintalabios.

La sentó en la encimera y la beso. Comprobó con alivio que la indiferencia de ella desaparecía en cuanto sus labios se encontraban. Las manos femeninas apartaron la camisa y rozaron su pecho desnudo.

En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Levy y aun no se había acostumbrado a esa revelación. Cuando decidió usar el contrato, no tenía intención de enamorarse y, ahora que había ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo revelar sus sentimientos sin espantarla? ¿Y cómo conseguir que ella le correspondiera?

Le beso el cuello, desabrocho su blusa y deposito una serie de besos en su hombro. Su olor hacia que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Apoyo los muslos de ella en sus caderas y la falda se subió y dejo al descubierto las piernas. Bajo con las manos hasta los tobillos y volvió a subir, sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto-. Murmuro ella-. No tenemos…

Gajeel subió más las manos y le bajo la tanga, que saco por los pies.

-Tiempo… ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra-. Deslizo las manos por los muslos de ella. Levy lanzo un gemido.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo poseer su cuerpo y tan difícil atrapar su corazón? Cuando la besaba y la acariciaba, había siempre un rincón de su corazón que no podía tocar.

-Dime que quieres que pare-. Susurro el pelinegro. Se inclinó a besarle el interior de los muslos-. Dímelo. Pararé si quieres.

-No-. Repuso ella sin aliento-. No pares.

Gajeel la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco al borde de la encimera, donde le subió la falda hasta las caderas. Bajo la cabeza y prosiguió su asalto, ahora con la boca y la lengua.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Levy abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Bajo las manos para colocarse la falda, pero Gajeel se las aparto.

-Déjame terminar.

-Están en la puerta.

-Que esperen.

-No-. Ella lo empujo por los hombros y salto al suelo.

Gajeel se sentó en los talones y la observo poner su ropa en orden.

-Seguiremos más tarde-. Dijo el más alto.

Ella lo miro un momento. Movió la cabeza y salió del baño. Gajeel se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-. Pregunto a su imagen-. No puedes obligarla a quererte. Si no te ama, tienes que dejarla marchar.

Se abrocho la camisa y termino de vestirse. A continuación se echó agua fría en la cara y bajo las escaleras.

Levy abrió la puerta. Sus padres y el padre de Gajeel estaban en el umbral. La expresión de sus rostros indicaba que se habían conocido antes de entrar y que el encuentro no había ido bien. Erza ya estaba llorando.

Levy los invito a pasar a entrar y lanzo una sonrisa temblorosa a Gajeel. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Quieres hacer las presentaciones?-. Pregunto.

Erza hizo caso omiso a su hija y continuo la conversación iniciada fuera.

-Yo solo digo que tendrá usted que recortar su lista de invitados. En el salón de recepciones sólo caben trescientos y yo ya tengo doscientos cincuenta.

Rogue lanzo una mirada de agravia a su hija y se volvió hacia Levy. Gajeel se apresuró a presentársela y su padre estrecho con firmeza la mano de la joven antes de seguir a Erza a la sala de estar.

-Tengo relaciones de trabajo, amigos y familia a los que no puedo dejar de invitar. Cincuenta es muy poco. Sugiero que busque un salón más grande. Si el problema es el dinero…

-El dinero no es el problema-. Contesto la mujer-. Pero ese salón es perfecto. Es grande, pero íntimo. Siempre he soñado que Levy celebraría su boda en nuestro club de campo.

La joven se acercó a Gajeel.

-Tienes que impedir que mi madre hable de la boda-. Susurro la chica como si fuera un secreto confidencial-. Entra ahí y cambia el tema.

Gajeel le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Y de paso envió mi solicitud de santidad, porque para hacer eso necesitare un milagro-. Susurro.

Levy, ruborizada, beso a su padre y se fue a la cocina. Su padre soltó una risita y tendió la mano a Gajeel.

-Hola. Jellal Mcgarden. Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Gajeel le estrecho la mano con calor.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

-Llámame Jellal. Bien. ¿Dónde puedo beber algo? Llevo días oyendo hablar de esa boda y empiezo a sentir dolor en la espalda que solo se calma con whisky.

-Tengo justo lo que necesita.

-Bien.

Dejaron a Erza y Rogue discutiendo sobre el tamaño de las mesas y las bandas de música y se dirigieron al comedor.

-La señora Mcgarden está muy entusiasmada con la boda-. Comento Gajeel.

Jellal miro la mesa, que Levy había colocado y adornado.

-Llevo casi treinta años casado con esa mujer y todavía no la comprendo. Se emplea a fondo en sus proyectos y no acepta nada que no sea la perfección. Y esa boda la lleva esperando desde que nació Levy-. Movió la cabeza-. Quiero a esa mujer, pero no la entiendo. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú entiendes a Levy?

-No del todo. No siempre se lo que está pensando, pero puede que sea mejor así.

-¿La quieres?

Gajeel no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero se sintió impulsado a responder la verdad.

-Sí. Nunca había estado enamorado, pero estoy seguro de que uno se siente así.

Jellal soltó una risita.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Confuso, frustrado, sin ningún control, pero en el buen sentido. Sé que solo quiero que Levy sea feliz. Y creo que puedo conseguirlo.

-Espero que así sea. Porque si le haces daño a mi hijita, te perseguiré y te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

Gajeel forzó una sonrisa, pero miro a Jellal a los ojos y comprendió que hablaba en serio.

-Procurare recordarlo-. Musito, nervioso el más joven.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Bien aquí ya hay otro cap. terminado…**_

 _ **Vamos a responder comentarios… a pesar que no todos son preguntas.**_

 _ **.Lotus-san: Jejeje bien acertado es Gajeel, pero diferente y un créeme que esto se volverá más interesante. Bueno me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **.PrincessMico: Vaya saliendo de un almuerzo que malvada, pero en fin. Aquí está el cap. que querías, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **.Sachikox69: Feliz año 2018 también para ti, nop no está abandonada, lo que sucede es que soy muy distraída y me desconcentro a veces con facilidad así que me distraigo leyendo manga jejeje.**_

 _ **.Asia12: Créeme Levy le costara abrirse, pero igual pensando que tu prometió es un playboy desde que lo conoces… Cualquiera duraría…**_

 _ **.Wendy Dragneel: Jajajajajaja si a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero es contra mi papa y como tiene más fuerte me lo quitan, pero lo recupero casi al instante. Entiendo y me alegra que te guste la historia, pero debo decirte que la historia no es propia mía, sino que es de Kate Hoffmann.**_

 _ **.Jailys-sama: Sip es bastante tierno. Y me alegra que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **Bien sin nada más que decir espero que la historia sea de su agrado y seguiré esforzándome para sacar más rápido los capítulos. Así que tengan paciencia y déjenme rewies porque me motivan a seguir con esta linda historia.**_

 _ **Sayonara.**_


End file.
